Une semaine avec toi
by Yume resonnance
Summary: Blessé durant la guerre, Harry s'est isolé dans sa maison où il vit en ermite. L'arrivée de son filleul pour passer une semaine chez lui sera-t-il le moyen de le faire avancer de nouveau ? SLASH Harry/Teddy
1. Chapter 1

Une semaine avec toi

.

**Chapitre 1****er**** jour :**

.

Une sonnerie aiguë retentit dans la grande maison silencieuse, emplissant l'air et réveillant l'homme qui somnolait dans le canapé de son salon.

S'étirant quelques secondes, les bras au-dessus de la tête, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit au moment où la sonnerie retentissait une seconde fois.

Surpris, le garçon devant sa porte sursauta et le dévisagea en bégayant :

\- H-H-Harry Potter !

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, dévisageant le garçon.

\- Qui est-ce que tu t'attendais à voir en sonnant à ma porte ?

\- Non, mais on ne m'avait pas dit que c'était toi qui, enfin, que c'était vous que je...

\- Tutoie-moi, on est quasiment de la même famille après tout, répondit Harry avant de s'effacer. Entre donc.

Il obéit prestement et Harry le regarda faire.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il n'avait vu personne, il avait uniquement échangé quelques lettres avec Ron et Hermione, et c'était cette dernière qui lui avait proposé de prendre le garçon chez lui pour s'occuper de la maison durant l'absence de Kreattur.

Mais en voyant le garçon se tenir nerveusement au milieu de l'entrée, ses cheveux changeant nerveusement de couleur et un sac bien trop grand pesant sur son épaule tandis qu'il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, Harry se demanda si c'était une bonne idée.

\- Tu sais faire le ménage ?

\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, donc je dois le faire à la moldue.

\- Et la cuisine ?

\- Je sais faire un peu de tout, et si vous avez des demandes particulières, je peux apprendre des recettes.

\- Tutoie-moi. Et tu n'auras pas à faire ça, je ne suis pas bien difficile en matière de nourriture.

Il retourna sur le canapé dans lequel il s'assit, crispant une main sur son genou douloureux. Il sentait le regard de son filleul l'observer mais il ne posa aucune question. Personne ne posait jamais de question sur sa jambe.

Harry décida de lui édicter les « règles » de la maison :

\- Je me lève généralement vers huit ou neuf heures, je descends à la cuisine pour petit-déjeuner, donc il faudrait que tu sois levé pour le faire à cette heure-là. Pour le midi et le dîner, les horaires normaux me conviennent. Je n'ai pas d'allergie, donc n'importe quel plat me va. Pour ce qui est du ménage, pas la peine de faire la maison entière tous les jours, je te rassure, tu fais ce que tu peux à ton rythme. Par contre, tu ne dois pas rentrer dans la salle au fond du couloir de l'étage.

\- C'est votre, hm, c'est ta chambre ?

\- Non, c'est ma salle d'entraînement. Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi d'y aller.

Teddy ne répondit pas, il avait l'air encore plus nerveux désormais.

Se forçant à s'adoucir, Harry chercha à l'amener sur des sujets qui le mettraient plus à l'aise :

\- Alors dis-moi Teddy, tu es à Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Harry se sentit aussitôt stupide pour poser une question si banale. Mais cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable interaction sociale qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre idée.

\- Oui, en cinquième année. Ça... ça se passe plutôt bien.

\- Je vois.

Le silence qui s'installa alors mit Harry encore plus mal à l'aise que sa question précédente.

\- Et, heu... Je voulais savoir, pourquoi as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son genou et reprit vivement :

\- Je veux dire, tu n'as pas un elfe de maison, normalement ?

\- Normalement si, mais là il est en vacances.

\- En... vacances ?

Teddy, comme presque tous les autres sorciers qui l'avaient appris avant lui, avait écarquillé les yeux d'un air incrédule.

\- Oui, en vacances. J'accorde à Kreattur une semaine de vacances par an où il a l'obligation de se détendre et de ne pas travailler et où il reçoit des soins. Il n'est plus tout jeune après tout, et a des douleurs au dos. Ça lui fait du bien.

\- Mais c'est un elfe !

\- Oui c'est un elfe, répondit Harry avec agacement. Mais c'est aussi un être vivant avec des sentiments et la même sensibilité à la douleur qu'un sorcier.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta de se rattraper le garçon en baissant la tête. J'avais simplement entendu dire que les elfes refusaient d'arrêter de travailler, qu'ils aimaient ça. Ça m'étonnait qu'il soit d'accord avec ça.

Se calmant en entendant ces mots, Harry lui accorda un sourire.

\- Eh bien, je ne lui ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. C'était soit une semaine de vacances annuelle, soit un vêtement. Il n'a pas hésité très longtemps.

Teddy hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de tomber sur l'horloge.

Harry avait opté pour un mélange des cultures, et l'horloge magique de son salon (qui indiquait l'état de Hermione, Ron et lui) était doublée d'une horloge moldue qui indiquait presque midi.

\- Je vais faire à manger.

Il hocha la tête et suivit son filleul du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la cuisine. Il posa ensuite sa main sur son genou dont la douleur s'était faite diffuse et le massa doucement, les yeux dans le vague.

Harry inspira profondément, cherchant un peu de courage dans ses tripes ramollies par le confort. Il allait en avoir besoin pour la semaine à venir en compagnie d'un jeune garçon comme Teddy, qui ne méritait pas de subir sa mauvaise humeur constante et son inaptitude sociale.

Se forçant à afficher une moue moins désagréable que sa tête habituelle, il finit par se redresser et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui dégageait déjà une odeur alléchante.

.

Teddy ne connaissait pas vraiment son parrain. Il était venu une fois ou deux à la maison et il l'avait croisé une fois chez les Weasley, mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de lui parler.

On disait toutes sortes de choses sur lui, à Poudlard ou dans les journaux : qu'il était devenu fou, paranoïaque, pratiquant de magie noire ou encore qu'il élevait des serpents pour attaquer les sorciers qui ne l'avaient pas soutenu durant la guerre. On disait aussi qu'il était devenu faible, violent, qu'il manipulait les autres par la séduction pour leur faire du mal et que la malédiction sur sa jambe rendait sa magie instable et le poussait à faire des choses horribles, dont personne n'osait parler à voix haute, que c'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était retiré et qu'il refusait de voir quiconque.

Peut-être que c'est à cause de cela que Hermione ne lui avait pas dit que la « connaissance » chez qui elle l'envoyait travailler était Harry, parce qu'elle avait cru qu'il aurait refusé.

Pourtant, son parrain n'était rien de tout ce que l'on racontait de lui. Il n'était clairement ni fou, ni paranoïaque, et Teddy n'avait vu aucun serpent depuis qu'il était arrivé chez lui. Il n'était pas très facile à aborder, certes, et Teddy ne savait pas quoi dire quand il l'avait en face de lui, ce qui l'avait poussé à garder le silence pendant le repas, mais Harry était resté poli tout le long.

Le jeune homme finit de faire la vaisselle et se retourna avant de sursauter en voyant que Harry était dans l'entrée de la cuisine et l'observait en silence. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? se demanda Teddy en rougissant. Est-ce qu'il l'avait entendu soupirer ?

\- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, que tu puisses déposer tes affaires. Suis-moi.

Harry lui présenta toutes les pièces devant lesquelles il passaient, et Teddy se fit la réflexion qu'il y en avait beaucoup pour une maison habitée par un homme seul. Ils finirent par arriver devant la future chambre de Teddy et son parrain ouvrit la porte.

\- À l'époque où je pensais que j'obtiendrais ta garde, j'avais fait installer cette chambre pour t'y accueillir. Donc elle est à toi.

L'accueillir ?

Teddy se retourna, voulant l'interroger sur ces paroles, mais Harry avait déjà fait demi-tour et repartait en sens inverse, sa démarche un peu boiteuse, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la « salle d'entraînement ».

Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec cette nouvelle information. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Harry ait envisagé de le prendre sous sa garde, ni même qu'il en ait eu _envie._ Encore moins au point de lui faire construire une chambre dans sa propre maison. Mais si c'était le cas, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu l'obtenir, alors qu'en tant que parrain, il en aurait eu le droit ? Et pourquoi n'avait-t-il jamais cherché à se rapprocher de lui durant toutes ces années s'il avait un jour considéré l'idée de le prendre à sa charge ?

Se retournant vers sa chambre, Teddy l'observa sans trouver les réponses à ses questions. Elle était plutôt grande, il y avait un lit pour enfant, poussé contre un coin de la chambre, et un lit à sa taille au milieu, dont les draps semblaient n'avoir jamais servi. La chambre était dépourvue de décoration particulière, à part un petit cadre sur la table de nuit dont Teddy s'approcha.

C'étaient ses parents, comme aucune photo chez sa grand-mère ne les représentait. Sa mère, les cheveux tirés en arrière, était habillée d'un long manteau en cuir et elle croisait les bras d'où sortait une baguette, bien serrée dans son poing. Son père quant à lui avait une robe de sorcier miteuse, mais il souriait tranquillement au photographe, sa baguette en main lui aussi. Ils semblaient prêts à partir en guerre, peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient vraiment à faire à ce moment-là, d'ailleurs. Pourtant ils n'avaient l'air ni inquiets, ni en colère. En regardant la photographie en noir et blanc, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'y avait rien d'horrible qui se passait autour d'eux.

Teddy reposa le cadre sur la table de nuit et retourna vers son sac qu'il commença à défaire pour ranger ses affaires dans la commode, pinçant les lèvres, l'esprit troublé par mille questions qu'il ne posa pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas le droit, et surtout, il craignait les réponses qu'il pourrait avoir...

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il enfila ses gants et sortit à la recherche de son outillage. En l'amenant à sa chambre, Harry lui avait désigné où se trouvait le placard à balai et il l'ouvrit pour récupérer ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut pourtant surpris de le voir, non pas éclairé par une simple ampoule, comme c'était généralement le cas, mais par une fenêtre large au fond du mur. Teddy leva un sourcil face à cette vision incongrue mais n'y réfléchit pas trop longtemps, prenant ce dont il avait besoin puis se mit à travailler.

Quelques heures plus tard, il avait fait tout le rez-de-chaussée et l'heure du dîner approchait. Il rangea donc son matériel et prit le chemin de la cuisine où il prépara avec application un dîner typique de Poudlard, espérant faire plaisir à son parrain en lui rappelant de bonnes choses.

Une heure passa, le dîner était largement fini, il mit certains plats au chaud, d'autres au frais, et attendit. Mais rien ne vint, et au bout d'un moment, Teddy se résigna à l'idée que Harry ne viendrait pas manger. Il mit donc tout au frigidaire, tête basse, et prit le chemin de sa chambre sans chercher à aller voir l'homme, déçu et l'appétit coupé.

.

Harry arrêta de s'entraîner quand la douleur fut plus forte que son besoin de se défouler. Il boita jusqu'au banc situé à l'autre bout de la salle et s'y laissa tomber, soupirant de soulagement quand sa jambe fut libérée de son poids.

La glace à l'ennemi, à sa droite, ne contenait que des formes floues et lointaines, et tous ses objets d'alerte au danger étaient silencieux ou immobiles, ne signalisant rien d'urgent.

Le ventre de Harry gargouilla et il se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être. Jetant un Tempus, il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Kreattur n'était pas venu lui annoncer l'heure du souper, avant de se rappeler que c'était la semaine de vacances de son elfe, et que son filleul devait l'avoir attendu tout ce temps.

Il tenta de se mettre debout mais la douleur était trop forte. Il dut donc invoquer des béquilles, ce qu'il détestait normalement faire, pour se lever et sortir de la salle pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, qu'il trouva vide. Ne voyant aucune vaisselle en train de sécher et les plats intacts dans le frigidaire, il en conclut que Teddy n'avait pas dû manger mais n'en comprit pas la raison. Puisant dans ses forces, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte de la chambre du garçon qu'il ouvrit sans frapper, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

Teddy, qui était assis sur son lit face à lui, sursauta et lui jeta un regard furieux. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris sombre, Harry devina qu'il devait lui en vouloir et tenta donc aussitôt de s'excuser :

\- Je suis navré de ne pas être venu, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me rappelle les horaires alors je n'ai pas surveillé l'heure. Tu as déjà mangé ?

Bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse, il attendit patiemment que Teddy secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de rajouter :

\- Tu veux bien manger avec moi ?

Après un temps d'hésitation, Teddy se leva et marmonna un « oui » que Harry jugea forcé. Il s'en voulait mais ne se voyait pas dire « tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne veux pas être avec moi », alors il chercha à sourire et fit demi-tour, marchant avec difficulté.

\- Tu as des béquilles ?

\- Je ne les utilise pas souvent, mais j'ai trop forcé aujourd'hui.

Teddy hocha vaguement la tête et Harry se sentit mal en voyant son regard fixé sur elles. Cela le faisait se sentir pitoyable. Il n'aimait pas paraître ainsi en public. Il n'y avait que Ron qui l'avait vu dans cet état et il aurait aimé que cela continue ainsi... Il aurait dû faire plus attention en s'entraînant.

Il arriva enfin à la cuisine et se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur une chaise, laissant Teddy remettre la table et réchauffer les plats.

Le repas fut délicieux, il y avait une tarte à la mélasse dont le goût rappela à Harry les banquets à Poudlard. Cela le fit sourire malgré lui, inconscient de ce que ce sourire provoquait chez son filleul. Il le remercia sincèrement pour le dîner et Teddy hocha la tête en réponse, l'air beaucoup plus détendu qu'en début de repas.

Tandis qu'il débarrassait la table, Harry prit le temps de l'observer un peu mieux. Il avait dit être en cinquième année, si Harry se souvenait bien, ça devait donc lui faire quinze ou seize ans. La couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux ne changeait pas souvent, contrairement aux souvenirs qu'avait Harry de l'enfance du garçon où il ne passait pas plus de dix secondes avec la même apparence. Il semblait être bien plus posé que sa mère et les transitions étaient beaucoup plus fluides et lentes que celles de Tonks.

Le regard de Harry lâcha finalement la chevelure de Teddy et descendit un peu, observant sa nuque fine et blanche, puis ses épaules droites et son dos qu'il ne réussit pas à lâcher pendant plusieurs secondes, comme hypnotisé. Ce ne fut que lorsque Teddy eut fini la vaisselle et qu'il se retourna vers lui que Harry put détourner les yeux, se sentant étrangement honteux sans comprendre pourquoi.

Il décida donc de quitter la table et se redressa avec difficulté, l'immobilité de sa position lui avait presque fait oublier sa douleur qui se rappelait donc à nouveau à lui.

Comme tous les soirs, il regarda son horloge avec attention mais aucune aiguille ne désignait « en danger de mort ». Hermione était en déplacement, elle devait rentrer du Ministère à cette heure, tandis que Ron était « à la maison ». Alors, rassuré, Harry s'en détourna et annonça à Teddy :

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, tu peux aller te reposer maintenant, tu n'es pas tenu de travailler à cette heure.

\- D'accord. Et... Hm...

Surpris de le voir hésiter, Harry attendit quelques instants mais le garçon ne semblait pas se décider à parler.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

Son regard passa brièvement sur sa jambe avant de s'en détourner précipitamment, puis il dit d'une voix hésitante :

\- Vous, je veux dire, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide pour, hm, tu sais, te laver et tout... ?

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Harry sentit une colère monter en lui et ses mains se crispèrent sur ses béquilles. Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un invalide ou comme une personne à charge, et la question de Teddy le faisait se sentir merdique.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seul, répondit-il sèchement.

Puis il se détourna et quitta rapidement la cuisine en y laissant le garçon seul. Il parcourut les couloirs sans réussir à se calmer, et ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte de la salle de bain refermée derrière lui qu'il réussit à retrouver un semblant de calme.

Teddy voulait probablement bien faire et il avait dû n'avoir aucune mauvaise intention en lui posant la question, Harry en avait parfaitement conscience. Il n'avait jamais été aussi énervé quand Kreattur le lui proposait, il avait même accepté son aide, occasionnellement. Mais devant son filleul, il aurait aimé pouvoir se montrer un peu moins faible, un peu moins diminué par la malédiction.

Il aurait aimé être l'ancien Harry pour lui, celui qui était un sorcier capable, celui qui s'apprêtait à demander sa garde à la mère de Tonks et au Ministère, celui qui se relevait de la guerre avec ses amis et qui ne voulait pas se laisser détruire par ses deuils.

Mais il n'était plus ce Harry, il était blessé, désabusé, asocial, solitaire et désespéré. Il était redevenu aussi vulnérable que le petit Harry dans son placard sous l'escalier dont la seule ambition était d'être suffisamment discret pour avoir le droit de dîner avant de dormir, qui n'avait pas d'ami et n'avait même pas l'espoir d'en avoir un jour. Il ne restait de lui qu'un titre de Survivant qui n'avait plus de signification dans le monde en paix d'aujourd'hui, et une marque sur sa peau, beaucoup moins glorieuse et vénérée que la cicatrice sur son front.

Prenant appui sur le tabouret posé contre un mur de la salle de bain, Harry fit disparaître ses béquilles et enleva sa robe de sorcier puis sa chemise, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Il grimaça de douleur en arrivant au stade du genou mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir de le retirer.

Du haut de la cheville jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse, sa jambe était grise, boursouflée, et une veine pulsait visiblement là où la douleur se faisait la plus forte. C'était bien moins attrayant qu'une fine ligne en forme d'éclair, ça c'était sûr. Même les arabesques noires entourant le genou n'auraient pas émoustillé le sorcier moyen d'Angleterre.

\- Arrête le cynisme, se reprocha Harry en secouant la tête.

Il se faisait du mal pour rien, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir un peu à Teddy pour cela. Quand il n'y avait que Kreattur, il ne se prenait pas autant la tête. Harry n'aurait probablement pas dû l'engager, même pour une semaine.

Harry craignait que cela lui fasse plus de mal que de bien...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2e jour :**

.

Le lendemain, Teddy se réveilla aux aurores, un peu hébété après une nuit de sommeil agité.

Il prit le temps d'observer son environnement, s'attardant sur le plafond à la peinture sans défaut, le lit pour enfant qui n'avait jamais servi et la photo de ses parents qui semblait avoir été encadrée avec tant d'attention. Comme la veille, ses parents semblaient dégager une force tranquille et Teddy les observa longtemps, comme s'il cherchait à y trouver du courage.

Finalement, il parvint à quitter son lit et se rendit à la salle de bain afin qu'une douche le sorte de son état engourdi. Une fois sous l'eau tiède, il réprima un bâillement puis se mit à se frotter vigoureusement la peau, réveillant peu à peu son corps et son esprit.

Une fois suffisamment alerte, il sortit de la douche et prit le temps de bien se sécher avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, puis il sortit de sa chambre.

La maison était silencieuse mais de la lumière sortait de sous la porte de la salle d'entraînement. Teddy devina que son parrain s'était levé encore plus tôt que lui et y était déjà. Même s'il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question la veille, il se demanda pourquoi Harry s'entraînait, d'autant plus que cela avait l'air bien plus sérieux que si c'était simplement pour entretenir sa forme. Il avait dit que la salle était « dangereuse », Teddy se questionnait sur ce qu'il pourrait y avoir dedans.

Il alla préparer le déjeuner et sursauta presque quand il vit son parrain pénétrer dans la cuisine, cette fois sans béquilles.

\- L'odeur m'a indiqué l'heure, cette fois, déclara-t-il en prenant place.

Teddy sentait que c'était une tentative d'humour, pour dédramatiser ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais il ne parvint pas à sourire. Déglutissant, il lui servit son petit-déjeuner dans son assiette, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de faire une autre bêtise et paraître à nouveau déplacé.

Il se servit à son tour et commença à manger en silence.

\- Dis-moi, Teddy..

Refrénant son sursaut comme il put, il accorda son attention à son parrain qui finissait de trancher son lard.

\- Où as-tu appris à cuisiner comme ça ?

\- Heu... C'est surtout de la cuisine moldue. La voisine était cuisinière avant, alors elle m'avait montré comment faire quelques plats, pour que je puisse aider grand-mère. Et comme j'aimais beaucoup cuisiner, elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses.

\- Je vois.

Harry lui accorda un sourire et Teddy se sentit étrange en le voyant. Sûrement parce que c'était la première fois que son parrain lui souriait ainsi, et voir son visage de cette manière, si détendu, si agréable, lui provoqua d'étranges frissons à l'intérieur de l'estomac.

\- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, à travailler ainsi. Ta grand-mère a de la chance de t'avoir.

Gêné, Teddy baissa le menton en regardant son assiette, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ce qui ressemblait fortement à un compliment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était clairement un compliment ! Probablement le premier que son parrain lui faisait, même ! C'était... grisant !

\- M-merci, finit-il par répondre en tentant de paraître moins heureux qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Il releva les yeux et vit que Harry avait recommencé à manger. Avec une curiosité renouvelée par la marque de reconnaissance, il observa attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face, analysant les mouvements fluides qu'il faisait pour porter sa cuillère à sa bouche, les clignements de paupières qui voilaient durant de courts instants ses yeux d'un vert émeraude, la forme de sa mâchoire qui mâchait lentement. Harry prit son jus de citrouille (seule part de la cuisine sorcière dont Teddy ne pouvait se passer) et rejeta la tête en arrière pour boire. Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, les yeux du garçon suivirent le mouvement lent de sa pomme d'Adam lorsqu'il déglutit, sa peau encore couverte d'une fine couche de sueur brillait d'une manière presque surnaturelle malgré la banalité des lumières électriques de la cuisine.

Avant que Harry ne remarque son inspection, Teddy détourna les yeux et ferma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir ouverte. Il n'avait pas envie que son parrain, qui acceptait tout juste sa présence chez lui, se dise qu'il lui manquait un chaudron dans le grenier au point de fixer bêtement les gens la bouche ouverte.

\- Je te laisse débarrasser ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Teddy en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je m'occupe de tout.

Il ramassa la vaisselle en prenant bien garde de ne pas avoir l'air trop étrange, et suivit du coin de l'œil son parrain sortir de la pièce en boitant un peu.

Une fois seul, il expira et reprit sa besogne un peu plus tranquillement, se fustigeant d'être si nerveux. Harry Potter était un sorcier comme les autres, il n'avait pas à être aussi émotif et impressionné en sa présence. Si tout le monde se comportait comme ça avec lui, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Harry cherche à rester seul... même si c'était dommage pour lui.

Il finit rapidement la vaisselle et s'essuya scrupuleusement les mains avant de rabaisser ses manches.

Mû d'une énergie déterminée, Teddy se rendit au placard à balai et prit son matériel. Ce matin, il ferait les vitres de toutes les chambres !

C'est avec cette idée qu'il commença à travailler, c'est donc sans mauvaise intention qu'il entra dans la chambre de son parrain. Mais il s'arrêta à l'entrée, incapable de se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Tous les murs de la pièce étaient recouverts de parchemins. Les parcourant du regard, il constata que c'étaient des incantation en diverses langues anciennes, des runes et des signes protecteurs. Attiré par une couleur sur le sol, son regard se posa sur le tapis représentant un grand pentacle dont Teddy ignorait la vocation. Après avoir remonté les yeux, il vit que même la fenêtre avait d'étranges symboles gravés sur le cadre en bois. On aurait dit que la chambre entière était vouée à protéger ou à contenir quelque chose de dangereux, et Teddy se demanda quoi.

Se forçant à se reprendre, il marcha avec détermination vers la fenêtre et commença à la nettoyer, tentant de ne pas égarer son regard sur les symboles étranges et glauques sur le cadre de la fenêtre qui semblaient encore plus effrayants vus de près, même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas en donner la signification exacte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'apostrophe soudaine, ajoutée à l'ambiance déjà angoissante, le fit sursauter et tout lâcher, faisant tomber le produit nettoyant sur le sol et froissant le journal contre la vitre. Le cœur battant à vive allure, il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre pour voir Harry se tenir dans l'entrée, en peignoir et s'appuyant légèrement sur une béquille. Ses cheveux, humides, semblaient encore plus désordonnés qu'en temps normal et Teddy détourna les yeux pour ne pas trop regarder le corps de son parrain et paraître impertinent.

\- Je-je lave les vitres des chambres.

Il sentait le regard de Harry peser sur lui, alors il s'agenouilla pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber et lui tourna à nouveau le dos, fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre, en faisant semblant de ne pas suivre le reflet de son parrain dans la vitre. Teddy l'observa se diriger jusqu'à son armoire qu'il ouvrit et sortit un jean, une chemise et une robe de sorcier.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Teddy qui fit mine de se concentrer sur une tache mais il reporta bien vite son regard sur l'adulte quand il enleva son peignoir, exposant son corps aux yeux du jeune homme qui s'en retrouva subjugué par la vue, il en oublia même de faire semblant de nettoyer.

La première chose qui attira son regard fut son genou, bien entendu, son genou d'un gris sombre tendant vers le rouge à certains endroits, pourvu de longs traits noirs formant des courbes étranges tout autour, glissant sur son mollet et sur la cuisse, ondulant sur la peau et formant des boursouflures qui auraient pu être laides, mais dont la disgrâce ne parvenait pas à dégoûter Teddy, ne provoquant en lui qu'une incompréhensible fascination qui accélérait son souffle et lui serrait le ventre.

Lentement, son regard quitta la jambe de son parrain et remonta doucement sur ses hanches, son sexe au repos, son ventre recouvert d'une fine toison de poils noirs, ses muscles au niveau de ses côtes et de son poitrail, ses clavicules seyantes, sa gorge ferme, sa mâchoire carrée et son regard d'un vert émeraude... vissé au sien.

Rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux qui prirent une teinte rose vif, il ne réussit pas à détourner les yeux, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas faire l'innocent. Depuis combien de temps avait-il remarqué son regard ? L'avait-il vu regarder sa jambe ou son sexe (honnêtement, il ne savait pas ce qui était le plus gênant) ?

Il tenta de déchiffrer le regard de son parrain, voulant savoir s'il était en colère, gêné ou furieux, mais ne parvint pas le moins du monde à identifier les émotions.

Puis Harry se mit à bouger, sans faire preuve de la moindre pudeur vis-à-vis de sa nudité, et se rapprocha de Teddy qui continuait de le regarder dans le reflet, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son parrain arriva jusqu'à lui, dans son dos, et son regard se fit un peu plus dur.

Cette soudaine intensité lui arracha un frisson (d'angoisse ? d'appréhension ?) et il retint son souffle quand il sentit celui de Harry frôler sa nuque.

\- Pourquoi me fixes-tu ?

Sa voix, profonde et grave, brisa le silence de la chambre et Teddy eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'adressait à lui, donc qu'il attendait une réponse à sa question. Il ouvrit la bouche, un peu mal à l'aise, et répondit sincèrement :

\- Parce que vous êtes beau...

Le vouvoiement lui avait échappé, mais pas à Harry qui plissa les yeux. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de ce qu'il avait dit.

Pourtant il ne lui répondit rien, et continua de le fixer sans faire de commentaire, comme s'il attendait que Teddy soit celui qui reprenne la parole. Alors, embarrassé du silence, il murmura :

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir regardé.

Il n'était pas vraiment désolé, en réalité, mais il avait l'impression que s'il ne le disait pas, Harry pourrait s'avérer aussi dangereux que les rumeurs le faisaient croire, avec la folie, la magie noire, les serpents, la violence et tout.

Mais cette phrase ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid, il garda le même regard sur lui et Teddy peinait de plus en plus à le soutenir.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Harry ordonna :

\- Sors de la chambre, s'il-te-plaît.

Teddy baissa la tête, serrant le produit et le journal contre lui avant de déguerpir, les yeux fixés sur le sol, et referma la porte dans son dos sans se retourner.

.

Harry ferma lentement les yeux, se forçant au calme quand bien même il eut envie de hurler.

Ses émotions semblaient tourbillonner dans sa tête à une vitesse telle que cela lui donnait le tournis. Il n'avait aucune prise sur elles, aucun contrôle.

Le regard de Teddy l'avait déboussolé, ça au moins il le comprenait. Teddy n'avait été ni dégoûté, ni apeuré, Harry l'avait vu poser le même regard sur sa jambe que sur le reste de son corps, un regard... fasciné.

Il ne connaissait pas ce regard, ni chez Ginny qui n'avait pu supporter la vue, ni chez ses meilleurs amis qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de la regarder avec pitié ou remord, ni chez Colin qui vouait à sa blessure autant de respect que de dévotion. Il n'aimait pas plus le regard de Teddy que ceux auxquels il était habitué.

Posant une main sur les runes du mur à côté de la fenêtre, il activa les protections et presque tous les symboles de la chambre s'activèrent, brillant d'une lueur bleue qui envahit l'espace et éclaira son visage, l'éblouissant le temps de s'y habituer.

Harry retourna vers ses vêtements qu'il avait posés sur la chaise près de l'armoire et s'habilla rapidement, pressé de recouvrir son genou car l'air frais commençait à réveiller la douleur.

Il valait probablement mieux qu'il garde une béquille jusqu'à la fin de la journée, s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver cloué au lit pour plusieurs jours. Hors de question de devoir dépendre de l'enfant à ce point.

Mais il avait besoin de repos, Harry s'assit donc sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, et sa jambe maudite étendue devant lui.

Si Hermione le voyait, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer sa colère. Elle ne cessait de lui dire de baisser l'intensité de son travail et de son entraînement. Cependant, plus les années passaient, moins elle venait le surveiller (par confiance ou par baisse d'intérêt ?), donc moins il prenait ses conseils en considération. Après tout, il allait bien falloir qu'il trouve une solution un jour ou l'autre, et elle n'allait pas tomber du ciel. S'il prenait garde de ne pas aller trop loin, il gagnait plus à s'épuiser qu'à éviter la douleur.

Posant l'arrière de son crâne sur le mur, il ferma les yeux et chercha à se détendre.

Mais c'était vain, bien sûr, et le souvenir de son filleul, de son regard fixe, de son visage embarrassé et de sa voix lui revint en tête. Il soupira, se sentant comme engourdi et il en fut bouleversé.

\- C'était une mauvaise idée, dit-il à voix haute comme pour tenter de se convaincre. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter quelqu'un chez moi.

Bien sûr que c'était dur de se débrouiller seul pendant une semaine, il peinait à faire à manger, et s'il se blessait il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour l'aider. Et entre ouvrir sa cheminée pour permettre à quelqu'un d'arriver rapidement en cas de problème, donc prendre le risque d'avoir la visite de personnes indésirables, ou accepter la présence d'un jeune homme qui, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait vécu avec lui, le choix était vite fait.

Cela ne rendait pas l'acceptation de Teddy plus facile, ni à se sentir à l'aise à l'idée de partager son quotidien avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout quelqu'un pouvant ainsi observer son corps sans la moindre hésitation et avec une telle indifférence.

Un pic de douleur le fit grimacer et il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir une potion contre la douleur. Il n'en prenait pas souvent, pour éviter l'accoutumance, mais cette semaine il voulait pouvoir consacrer toute sa concentration à rester cordial avec Teddy. Quels que soient ses sentiments vis-à-vis du regard qu'il posait sur lui, il ne voulait pas passer pour un ours ou un serpent en jouant l'ermite asocial. Ce qu'il serait inévitablement s'il laissait sa douleur lui miner la patience et l'humeur.

La potion fit aussitôt effet et il soupira de soulagement alors que la souffrance s'amenuisait progressivement.

Il s'allongea finalement complètement dans son lit et décida de s'accorder quelques heures de repos avant le déjeuner, en espérant qu'il se réveillerait à temps ou que son filleul vienne le chercher, cette fois.

.

Teddy se serait presque donné des gifles, tant il se sentait nul en ce moment.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dévisager son parrain comme ça ? De le regarder sans pudeur, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son corps ?

Harry n'était pas un banal adolescent avec qui Teddy pouvait flirter en espérant pouvoir lui rouler des patins au détour d'un couloir à Poudlard, c'était un adulte expérimenté qui avait probablement eu un tas de conquêtes. Et vu sa réaction froide, de toute façon, Teddy ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

D'un autre côté, il était son filleul, Harry n'avait probablement même pas remarqué que Teddy le désirait physiquement. Il ne devait le voir que comme un enfant un peu envahissant et malpoli.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il repensa aux rumeurs qui l'accusaient de manipuler par la séduction. Maintenant que Teddy l'avait vu nu, il savait que Harry n'aurait aucun mal à le faire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le ferait pas, à chaque fois qu'il avait parlé avec son parrain ou quelqu'un qui lui était proche, ce qui était le plus ressorti était son honnêteté, sa franchise et sa modestie. Alors malgré son caractère froid, Teddy avait confiance en lui.

Il secoua vivement la tête en se rendant compte de ses pensées.

Harry n'avait certainement pas essayé de le charmer, il s'était seulement retrouvé nu devant lui parce que Teddy était censé lui tourner le dos et regarder ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune tentative de séduction derrière ses gestes.

Ayant l'impression d'être encore plus stupide qu'avant, Teddy s'acharna sur la vitre qu'il nettoyait, exterminant les traces avec autant de persévérance que s'il affrontait un dragon fou furieux.

Mais très vite, son bras fatigua et il le baissa. Il se rendit alors compte qu'en plus de l'impression pesante d'être pathétique, il se sentait déçu...

Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé plaire à Harry, peut-être qu'il aurait aimé que Harry se sente flatté de son regard et de son compliment. Son absence de réaction, couplée avec son ordre de déguerpir, lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

Il soupira puis se remit à laver sa vitre plus tranquillement mais avec application.

S'il voulait ne pas être mis dehors avant la fin de la semaine, il allait devoir faire de son mieux pour que son parrain l'accepte chez lui. À commencer par le travail pour lequel il était payé.

.

L'ambiance du dîner était particulièrement pesante. Harry avait essayé d'engager la conversation, tout comme Teddy, mais aucun n'avait réellement réussi à tenir une discussion courtoise et ils avaient fini par laisser tomber pour manger en silence.

Son objectif de rester poli et ne pas passer pour un ours n'était pas vraiment atteint, pour l'instant, se dit Harry en finissant son assiette.

\- C'était bon ?

Relevant la tête, Harry croisa le regard de son filleul qui le regardait nerveusement, tout comme l'indiquaient ses cheveux qui changeaient rapidement de couleur. Il sourit comme il put avant de répondre :

\- Très bon. Tu es plutôt doué, tu sais.

Teddy sourit avec hésitation puis hocha la tête, se levant pour commencer à ramasser leurs couverts.

Curieux, Harry lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as voulu travailler ici, au fait ? Vous avez des problèmes financiers en ce moment ?

Malgré son repli, il avait toujours affirmé à Andromeda qu'il serait prêt à l'aider si elle en avait besoin. Elle ne l'avait pas contacté alors il en avait conclu que tout allait bien, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, la présence de Teddy ici n'était pas ordinaire.

\- Pas du tout, répondit Teddy en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire. En fait, j'aimerais travailler chez les Moldus, après Poudlard. En tant que chef cuisinier.

Il déposa le dessert sur la table avant de se retourner vers les placards pour chercher les petites assiettes. Harry lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi ce métier t'intéresse ?

Teddy sourit doucement, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa les assiettes devant eux puis s'installa, sans commencer à manger tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit :

\- Je sais pas exactement, je crois que j'aime beaucoup faire la cuisine, depuis toujours. Mais on n'apprend pas ce genre de choses à Poudlard. J'avais voulu voir si les elfes pouvaient m'apprendre quelque chose, mais ils cuisinent à la magie elfique, c'est pas vraiment compatible avec mon projet.

\- Alors tu t'entraînes tout seul ?

Teddy hocha la tête.

\- Ma voisine m'a beaucoup appris, mais j'ai aussi des livres, et je regarde des chaînes de cuisine à la télévision.

\- En tout cas, tu te débrouilles bien, bravo.

\- Merci...

Ils commencèrent leur dessert en silence, mais au bout d'un moment, Teddy sembla vouloir relancer la conversation :

\- C'est vrai que toi aussi tu cuisinais avant ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je m'occupe des repas depuis que je suis jeune. Je devais avoir... quatre ans, je crois, quand j'ai commencé.

\- Tu aimais ça tant que ça ?

Harry eut un sourire amer.

\- Non, mais je devais bien servir à quelque chose.

Teddy fronça les sourcils mais Harry ne le laissa pas continuer. Il avait fini son dessert, il ne voulait pas parler des Dursley. Il se leva donc en s'appuyant sur sa béquille et boita jusqu'à l'évier où il déposa son assiette et sa cuillère.

Après un temps d'hésitation, Harry posa une main dans les cheveux du garçon d'une façon qu'il espérait affective et il lui sourit.

\- Bonne nuit, Teddy.

\- Bonne nuit...

Et il s'éloigna, retournant dans sa chambre où il se déshabilla à nouveau. Entièrement nu, il s'allongea dans son lit et se recouvrit d'un simple drap.

Il ferma les yeux et la lumière bleue des protections magiques forma des formes indescriptibles qui évoluaient lentement sur ses paupières. Ses pensées dérivèrent progressivement, et il finit par s'endormir.

.

Teddy finit de faire la vaisselle et s'essuya les mains avec application.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il venait de se passer en réalité. Est-ce que c'était une conversation courtoise ou un échange d'informations visant le mieux vivre ensemble ? Il avait du mal à analyser le comportement de son parrain, il ne savait jamais quand il était poli ou sincère, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à adapter le sien.

Surtout depuis l'épisode dans la chambre de Harry, Teddy essayait de se montrer prudent au possible pour ne pas le contrarier. Lui parler devenait compliqué.

Sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi, l'histoire de la cuisine lui revint en mémoire, surtout les mots de Harry, en dernier. Qu'avait-il dit exactement ? Quelque chose comme « il fallait bien que je sois utile ». Quel genre de vie avait-il pu avoir, avant Poudlard, pour pouvoir dire ce genre de phrase avec un air si triste au visage ?

Teddy finit de ranger la table puis quitta la cuisine pour marcher vers la salle de bain, sans se presser. Il se déshabilla rapidement, prit sa douche de manière mécanique puis se sécha avec application, l'esprit toujours tourmenté par l'homme pour qui il travaillait.

Il ne parvenait pas à oublier les expressions du visage qu'il avait eues aujourd'hui. Ni celles dans la chambre, ni celles de l'autre côté de la table. Comment pouvait-on avoir un regard aussi intense ?

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3****e**** jour :**

.

Harry referma la porte de la salle d'entraînement et enleva sa robe de sorcier, se retrouvant en tenue de sport moldue.

La salle, élargie par magie, était remplie de tous les objets de défense que Harry avait accumulés depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique, allant de la carte du Maraudeur jusqu'à une immense glace à l'ennemi. Posée sur un socle, la baguette de Sureau semblait l'attendre.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser sa première baguette, la relique était la seule à réussir à contenir un minimum sa magie instable.

Avec prudence, il saisit l'objet et le choc provoqua comme une onde dans sa magie, renversant le socle qui tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secoué par les remous violents de sa magie qui se réveillait au contact de la baguette, cherchant à se déchaîner et tout détruire autour de lui.

Comme tous les jours, il se força à la contenir afin de détruire une cible précise, ou de former une attaque en particulier. Il travailla ainsi pendant une petite heure, jusqu'à calmer sa magie, puis se décida à aller déjeuner en renfilant sa robe.

Teddy se trouvait là, finissant de faire cuire les œufs. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et se concentra de nouveau sur sa poêle, ne se rendant pas compte que ses cheveux viraient au rose embarrassé. Harry se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans sa tête à ce moment-là.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

\- Oui !

Harry leva un sourcil surpris devant le cri et vit distinctement les joues du garçon rougir avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos.

\- Tant mieux alors...

.

Teddy se sentait tellement ridicule qu'il avait envie de courir dans sa chambre se cacher sous sa couette.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de crier. Il n'avait qu'à lui dire à voix haute à quel point sa nuit avait été bonne, aussi, tant qu'on y était !

Coupant rageusement le feu avant de brûler les œufs, il mit en route les pancakes et tenta de se composer un visage calme avant de refaire face à son parrain.

Il lui servit son petit-déjeuner en silence, puis retourna surveiller sa cuisson, tentant de se détendre pour que ses cheveux reprennent une couleur acceptable et cessent de trahir son émotion. Si ça continuait, il allait se mettre à porter un bonnet en permanence !

Mais c'est vrai qu'il avait « bien dormi », il avait fait un rêve particulièrement agréable, chaud, et il n'était pas passé loin d'être humide. Ce qui était plus embarrassant que presque tout ce que Teddy avait vécu jusqu'à présent, parce que la cicatrice sur le front, les yeux d'un vert envoûtant et les muscles fermes ne laissaient pas beaucoup de doute quant à l'identité de son partenaire onirique.

Il retourna avec vigueur les pancakes pour penser à autre chose, hanté par les images confuses qui ne s'étaient pas effacées à la lueur du soleil.

Rapidement, il finit de préparer le repas qu'il servit sur la table. Il grignota à peine un toast avant de se lever rapidement, déclarant qu'il allait faire la salle de bain le matin et qu'il s'occuperait de la vaisselle plus tard.

Teddy referma la porte derrière lui et soupira longuement, nerveux au possible.

Il savait, il _savait _que les rumeurs sur Harry étaient fausses, et pourtant il avait tant entendu sur la puissance de son esprit qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre qu'il utilise la Légilimencie (délibérément ou non) et voie à quoi Teddy ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser.

Secouant vivement la tête jusqu'à ce que ces cheveux redeviennent d'un châtain ordinaire, il partit faire son travail.

.

Harry cligna des yeux d'étonnement, assez surpris par le comportement de son filleul.

Il avait espéré pouvoir avoir une conversation tranquille avec lui, mais il semblait qu'il était encore trop maladroit pour y parvenir pour le moment, vu la sortie éclair du jeune homme. Même s'il n'avait pas bien compris d'où venait le problème, il devait probablement avoir dit ou fait quelque chose d'inconvenant.

Reportant son attention sur son assiette, il se remit à manger avec lenteur, prenant des forces pour passer à la seconde partie de son entraînement dès qu'il aurait fini.

Il laissa ses couverts et les restes sur place quand il eut fini, et rejoignit de nouveau la salle d'entraînement. Là, il reprit la baguette de Sureau qui, cette fois, ne réagit pas aussi violemment qu'avant le petit-déjeuner. Il testa sa maîtrise de la magie en réparant tout ce qu'il avait détruit auparavant.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait, il activa les protections autour de la pièce qui protégeaient le reste de la maison des déferlements magiques qui allaient avoir lieu, puis enleva tous ses vêtements.

Il se plaça ensuite au centre de la salle où il s'assit, étendant sa jambe maudite devant lui.

Ce n'était pas la partie la plus agréable de sa journée, mais c'était une étape à laquelle il tenait. Malgré les difficultés à la maîtriser, sa magie était la seule suffisamment puissante pour espérer pouvoir faire quelque chose contre la malédiction. Même si, pour le moment, il n'y avait eu aucune réussite, il n'avait pas d'autres solutions à sa disposition.

Avec application, il apposa ses deux mains en coupe autour de la marque et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur elle, détendant ses muscles comme pour méditer afin de la rassembler uniquement sur le point noir de son genoux.

Au bout de longues minutes, il sentit enfin la magie commencer à agir et il serra les dents alors que la sensation de griffure commençait, partant du haut de la cuisse et du bas du mollet et rejoignant le genou en formant de larges et profond sillons dans la chair, invisibles à l'œil mais discernables dans chacun de ses nerfs à vif.

Il serra les dents mais continua, combattant la malédiction, cherchant à la contenir, comme toujours, n'ayant pas la force de tenter de la faire refluer ce jour-là.

La douleur s'accentua soudain, comme si on venait d'enfoncer une longue aiguille directement dans l'os. Il lâcha un cri de souffrance en retirant brusquement ses mains pour cesser le combat.

Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, il ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes pour se reprendre, sentant sa magie agitée fuser dans tous les sens hors de lui à présent qu'il ne la concentrait plus sur sa blessure. Ses artefacts le prévenant des dangers s'agitaient et sifflaient tout autour de lui. Il lui fallut bien cinq minutes avant de réussir à se concentrer de nouveau sur sa magie qu'il calma progressivement.

Il rouvrit les paupières et ravala un juron en voyant que la malédiction, si elle ne s'était pas étendue, semblait plus sombre et incrustée qu'avant. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas réussi à arranger les choses. Peut-être les avait-il même empirer malgré lui.

C'était tellement frustrant qu'il en aurait hurlé.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait, au début. Les premières années, il criait de rage presque à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui il n'en avait plus la force et il s'était calmé. Il avait compris que cela demanderait du temps, beaucoup de temps, et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'impatienter comme un jeune Gryffondor parce que l'aventure ne se finissait pas assez vite. Il n'était plus à Poudlard, ses problèmes ne s'arrêtaient plus en juin avec la résolution d'une enquête ou la victoire contre une forme de réincarnation de Voldemort. Ce temps-là était fini.

Parfois, Harry haïssait vraiment le fait de ne plus appartenir à ce monde. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle qu'à l'époque, c'était la guerre, et c'était sa vie et celle de tout le monde, y compris ses amis, qui étaient en danger.

Alors qu'aujourd'hui, que risquait-il vraiment ? Une amputation et une perte de contrôle magique, rien de très grave, si on relativisait. Il vivait même seul pour limiter le risque au maximum, même si ce n'était pas la seule raison du vide régnant dans la maison.

On toqua soudain à la porte et il porta son attention sur elle.

\- Le déjeuner est prêt, si tu as faim.

\- Très bien, j'arrive, répondit-il en se relevant.

La douleur sur sa jambe était supportable, bien que présente, et il n'invoqua qu'une béquille pour l'aider, une fois qu'il fut rhabillé.

Il prit le temps d'étudier sa magie avant de sortir, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle n'était pas redevenue incontrôlable, mais elle semblait calme. Il marcha donc jusqu'à la sortie de la salle d'entraînement et rejoignit les cuisines.

.

Teddy, qui s'était un peu calmé durant son ménage matinal, finissait de poser les couverts sur la table quand Harry entra dans la cuisine, s'appuyant sur une béquille.

Il remarqua que son parrain était assez transpirant et que sa chemise était mal boutonnée, ce qui l'amena à se demander s'il se changeait pour ses « entraînements », il l'imagina donc en train de se changer, dénudant son torse et tout le reste, puis se mit à s'insulter mentalement pour avoir de telles pensées.

\- Ça sent très bon, qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé aujourd'hui ?

\- Du... du poulet, marmonna-t-il en posant le plat sur la table sans oser regarder son parrain dans les yeux.

Il servit les deux assiettes et alla s'installer à sa place où il commença à manger, tentant de retrouver le calme que lui avait fourni le ménage sans vraiment y parvenir.

C'était vraiment ridicule qu'il se comporte comme ça, ça ne lui était encore jamais arrivé. Ce comportement lui rappelait un peu celui de Dubois, son camarade de classe : presque tous les ans, il tombait follement amoureux d'une fille et ne pensait qu'à elle durant des mois, n'arrivant presque pas à parler d'autre chose et se comportant comme un idiot devant elle, rougissant, bégayant et cherchant à se dissimuler derrière Teddy comme s'il avait peur d'être attaqué par elle. Heureusement, la plupart de ses conquêtes avaient trouvé ça « adorable » ou « touchant », et acceptaient de sortir avec lui jusqu'à rompre en bon termes une fois que la passion de Dubois se calmait.

La différence avec lui était que Teddy n'était pas aussi niais et n'avait certainement pas de cœur d'artichaut. C'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait une attraction d'une telle intensité et il n'avait personne derrière qui se cacher quand il craignait la réaction de Harry.

Avec un peu de chance, Teddy oublierait ses réactions incontrôlées une fois la semaine finie et il pourrait retourner à ses habitudes amoureuses.

Se rendant compte qu'il s'était calmé, Teddy releva les yeux sur son parrain et constata que celui-ci ne mangeait pas mais le fixait pensivement. Étonné, Teddy lui rendit son regard jusqu'à ce que Harry lui demande soudain :

\- Tu aimes faire le ménage ?

Il cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre la question. S'il aimait faire le ménage ?

\- Heu... Sans aller jusqu'à dire que c'est une passion, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. En fait, j'aime bien quand l'objet ou la pièce dont je m'occupe devient tout propre et brillant une fois que j'ai fini. Je me sens satisfait et content de moi.

Harry hocha la tête et prit une bouchée de son repas.

Mais il avait éveillé la curiosité de Teddy à présent, et celui-ci avait vraiment envie de lui demander plus d'informations :

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Il ne sut comment interpréter le regard qu'il reçut en réponse.

\- Quand... Avant mon entrée à Poudlard, je vivais chez des Moldus, je ne sais pas si tu le savais.

Teddy hocha la tête. Tout le monde connaissait vaguement l'histoire de Harry Potter, on l'étudiait même en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Après la mort de ses parents à Godric's Hollow, il avait été confié à sa tante maternelle qui était Moldue et y avait vécu durant l'été jusqu'à sa majorité où il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix jusqu'à la guerre. C'était écrit dans sa biographie que le Ministère avait offerte à tous les enfants sorciers pour l'anniversaire des cinq ans de paix.

\- Quand je vivais là-bas, c'était à moi de m'occuper de la majorité des tâches ménagères dans la maison. Mais c'était une obligation, pas un plaisir...

Il planta sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande mais ne le porta pas à la bouche tout de suite, hésitant à continuer de parler. Teddy devina qu'il devait regretter d'avoir lancé cette discussion, pourtant, il était content que Harry ait décidé de lui-même à lui raconter quelque chose sur sa vie.

\- Je... Je me demande si ça aurait été plus facile à supporter, si j'avais aimé rendre les choses propres, comme toi.

Il eut l'air de regretter ses paroles et se remit à manger, enfermé dans un mutisme un peu tendu.

Teddy n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir compris les tenants et les aboutissants de cette conversation. Pourtant il avait la conviction que quelque chose d'important avait été sous-entendu ici, quelque chose de primordial, même. Ne pas le comprendre le frustrait tellement que ses cheveux n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleur.

Le remarquant, Harry lui offrit un petit sourire en coin puis l'invita à manger lui aussi, ce que Teddy finit par faire, toujours aussi frustré mais peu décidé à ennuyer son parrain en insistant sur un sujet de toute évidence sensible.

Du moins, il arriva à en être persuadé quelques minutes avant de craquer :

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimais pas faire le ménage ?

Harry s'immobilisa, le regard baissé sur son assiette, puis eut un genre de sourire étrange, rempli d'amertume.

\- Je pense que c'était parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais un peu comme un... Enfin, disons que ma famille ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, alors je devais faire le ménage pour avoir le droit de manger, ou pour ne pas être enfermé dans ma... chambre pendant plusieurs jours.

\- Plusieurs jours dans ta chambre ? répéta Teddy sans vraiment comprendre. Comment ça ?

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis il prit une inspiration un peu tremblante avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix étonnement assurée :

\- C'était ainsi que j'étais traité. J'ai grandi dans un placard, je devais faire les tâches ménagères et je devais faire semblant de ne pas être là dès qu'il y avait des invités. Quand j'étais puni, à cause de la magie ou à cause de mon cousin, on m'enfermait dans mon placard en ne me laissant sortir que pour aller aux toilettes. Je n'avais même pas le droit de manger avec eux, voire de manger tout court.

Et il continua de parler, il évoqua les chasses au Harry, son isolement et sa solitude, le mépris de sa famille, le déni du voisinage et les araignées dans son placard. Ce placard sombre qui devait être si affreux et effrayant pour l'avoir poussé à mettre une fenêtre dans celui de sa nouvelle maison.

Puis il se tut, les yeux toujours fixés sur son assiette, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Il attendit la réponse de Teddy, un mot de soutien peut-être, ou alors un conseil pour tenir le coup, Teddy n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Alors sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait, le garçon se leva et se rapprocha de Harry.

Il resta plusieurs secondes face à la chaise de l'homme, immobile, crispé par les sentiments angoissants que les mots de Harry avaient provoqués et que son silence renforçait.

Puis il posa une main sur l'épaule de son parrain, se pencha pour saisir l'autre et tourna l'homme vers lui. Harry leva enfin les yeux et planta son regard émeraude (d'un vert si saisissant et si beau) et Teddy lui sourit sans rien dire, parce qu'il avait la gorge bien trop serrée et parce que cette histoire était bien trop bouleversante.

Sans le brusquer, Teddy le tira à lui et lui cala la tête tout contre son ventre. Il ferma ses bras autour de ses épaules et se pencha en avant.

Il voulait entourer Harry de toute part, l'emmitoufler qu'il se sente comme dans une couverture chaude, un cocon, ou dans un nid douillet. Il voulait qu'il sente qu'il était loin du placard, maintenant, qu'il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient, qu'il n'avait plus à être seul.

Et pourtant il _était_ seul ! Enfermé dans cette maison trop grande pour lui, dans ce coin à l'écart du monde sorcier, cloîtré dans une salle d'entraînement tout au long de la journée, sans voir personne d'autre qu'un elfe de maison et, pour une semaine, un garçon qui commençait à l'aimer au point de ne plus vouloir jamais repartir.

Mais lentement, Harry posa ses mains sur les bras de Teddy et se dégagea. Il se recula sans plus croiser son regard et prit appui sur la table pour se lever.

Il fit une sorte de sourire forcé et douloureux, comme pour dire « ça suffit » tout en désirant le « encore », et Teddy fit semblant de n'entendre que la deuxième partie et le retint par la main. Et alors que Harry se figeait à ce geste, le jeune garçon se rapprocha de nouveau et posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, éphémère et caressant.

Puis il se recula, sans lâcher sa main, et le tira derrière lui alors qu'il parcourait les couloirs de la maison.

.

Harry n'aimait pas parler de son passé. Les seules personnes qui le connaissaient l'avaient constaté de leurs propres yeux ou l'avaient appris par d'autres. Harry ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà raconté tout cela, encore moins avec autant de détails.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Peut-être avait-il été emporté par la conversation ? Peut-être l'avait-il inconsciemment amené sur ce sujet, pour enfin avouer ses faiblesses ?

Il n'en savait rien, et il n'était pas non plus sûr que cela lui ait fait du bien. Il se sentait vidé, épuisé, amorphe.

Il aurait voulu être ailleurs.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Teddy venait d'ouvrir la porte du salon, une pièce que Harry n'utilisait quasiment jamais mais qui avait reproduit le coin cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor où il avait passé tant de temps avec Ron et Hermione. Teddy le guida jusqu'au fauteuil central et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'asseye, puis il se tourna vers la cheminée ou il entreprit d'allumer le feu.

Harry le regarda faire, détaillant ses cheveux, sa nuque et son dos comme il l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt, l'observant comme on observe un coucher de soleil ou un paysage magnifique, s'abreuvant de cette vision qui lui réchauffait le ventre. Était-ce parce qu'il ressemblait à Remus ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait embrassé ?

Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé d'ailleurs ? Qu'avait-il cherché en faisant ça ? Harry ne savait même pas si le garçon était conscient de ce qu'il avait fait ou s'il avait agi uniquement à cause de l'ambiance du moment.

Était-ce seulement un baiser ou est-ce que ça n'avait pas la même signification pour lui que pour Harry ? Peut-être que ce n'était au fond que l'expression d'une affection purement filiale ou amicale, un baiser sans romantisme, un baiser de réconfort...

Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait-il pas eu d'interaction sociale pour avoir autant de difficulté à interpréter le sens d'un geste ?

Les flammes s'élevèrent finalement et Teddy pivota vers lui sans se relever. Il avait un grand châle dans les mains, une des nombreuses choses que Hermione avait laissées chez lui « au cas où », qu'il posa sur les jambes de Harry en lui accordant un doux sourire.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, immobiles. Harry avait une boule dans la gorge et les yeux pleins de larmes, il sentit avec un peu de honte une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il était toujours là à serrer la mâchoire et à regarder les yeux de Teddy. Son filleul leva une main vers lui et essuya la trace humide sans se moquer.

\- Ça va aller, maintenant.

Il avait parlé à voix basse, d'une voix douce, avec un sourire tendre qui fit frissonner Harry.

\- C'est derrière toi, tout ça.

En rajoutant cette phrase, il s'était hissé sur ses genoux et avait rapproché son visage du sien, son souffle effleurant la peau encore humide de sa joue.

\- Tu es fort maintenant.

Ses lèvres l'avaient effleuré, tout près du lobe de son oreille, et Harry avait fermé les yeux en se demandant s'il était véritablement si fort que ça, seul dans sa maison où il essayait de se faire oublier du monde.

Teddy ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il avait quelque chose à rajouter à cela, mais il ne dit finalement rien et baissa la tête quelques secondes, en silence.

D'un seul coup, c'étaient ses insécurités à lui qui ressortaient, Harry devina qu'il se retenait de les exposer maintenant. Mais Harry voulait les entendre, il ne voulait pas être le seul à se confier, alors il se pencha légèrement en avant et poussa son front contre celui du jeune garçon et croisa de nouveau son regard.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Je...

\- Dis-moi. À ton tour maintenant.

Ils s'échangèrent un pauvre sourire, misérable, puis Teddy prit une profonde inspiration et commença à parler :

\- Pourquoi tu as changé d'avis ? Tu as dit... Tu as dit que tu voulais ma garde, mais finalement, tu n'as pas voulu de moi. Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? Parce que j'étais métamorphe, parce que je te faisais penser à Remus ? Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge et que tu...

Il s'étrangla à moitié et cessa de parler. Au fur et à mesure, sa voix était partie dans les aigus et elle s'était remplie de larmes au point de l'empêcher de continuer. Harry, de son côté, avait désormais les yeux secs. Aussi secs que son cœur l'était à ce moment-là.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de toi, Teddy, ni à cause de tes parents. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

Lentement, il repoussa le jeune homme qui se laissa faire, le regardant d'un air encore plus perdu qu'auparavant. Il enleva le châle et le mit autour des épaules de Teddy, puis se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser le front.

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait du bien, mentit-il avant de se lever et de quitter le salon.

.

Teddy baissa la tête, serrant les poings sur ses cuisses.

Harry était cruel... Son comportement avec lui était vraiment trop froid, alors que Teddy s'ouvrait enfin à lui, il le repoussait avec tellement d'indifférence qu'il se sentait méprisé, presque humilié. Quelque chose du genre : « Oui, tu m'as consolé, mais tu ne mérites pas que je te console en échange. » Teddy détestait ça. Vraiment.

Il se leva, se frottant les joues pour se donner de la force et passa plus de temps que nécessaire à ranger le salon qui n'en avait pas tant besoin.

Il avait envie de pleurer.

Non, en fait il était déjà en train de pleurer, des larmes silencieuses et douloureuses qui lui serraient la cage thoracique et lui donnaient envie de se recroqueviller en boule dans un coin pour ne plus en bouger.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire cela. Il n'était plus un enfant incapable, il allait bientôt être majeur, il devait prendre sur lui.

Il prit une inspiration profonde en fermant les yeux et finit de replacer correctement le coussin sur le canapé. Il s'essuya ses joues humides puis prit son courage à deux mains pour sortir du salon. Le couloir était vide, au soulagement de Teddy qui n'avait pas très envie de refaire face à son parrain dans l'immédiat.

Il retourna au placard à balai lumineux où il prit ce dont il avait besoin pour nettoyer la salle de bain et s'y rendit lentement, l'oreille aux aguets pour être sûr de ne pas être surpris par Harry.

Probablement que Harry en faisait de même, car Teddy ne le vit pas de l'après-midi.

.

Effectivement, Harry l'évita durant tout l'après-midi. Il resta dans la salle d'entraînement où il ne travailla presque pas sa malédiction, bien trop peu concentré pour prendre le risque d'aggraver les choses plutôt que de les arranger.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au comportement de Teddy, ce comportement si ambigu et étrange qui le mettait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Au-delà de ça, il repassa souvent certains passages de la conversation dans sa tête. « Tu n'as pas voulu de moi, » avait-il dit. « Tu as dit que tu voulais ma garde. » Il n'aurait probablement pas dû lui dire. « Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? » Ce n'était qu'un enfant, comment aurait-il pu être coupable de quoi que ce soit, à cause de son père ou de la capacité héritée de sa mère... ?

« Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge ? »

Une charge...

« Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge ? »

Harry avait envie de vomir.

« Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge ? »

Comment pouvait-il dire ça ?

« Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge ? »

Est-ce que c'était si dur de comprendre que c'était _lui,_ la charge ?

« Ou c'est parce que je n'étais qu'une charge ? »

Il se rappelait du placard, des paroles de son oncle : lui et sa tante avaient eu beaucoup de pitié pour accepter de le prendre sous leur toit alors que Harry n'était rien et qu'il ne méritait pas leur compassion.

L'air crépita et le plafond au-dessus de sa tête se fissura dans un craquement sourd, le faisant sursauter.

Il soupira, frustré de voir sa magie se déchaîner à la moindre petite contrariété émotionnelle. Comment aurait-il pu survivre à sa scolarité à Poudlard si sa magie avait déjà été aussi imprévisible à l'époque ? Il s'imaginait bien briser le plafond de la Chambre des Secrets au moment où il se faisait attaquer par le Basilic. C'est sûr, le serpent n'aurait pas fait long feu... mais lui non plus.

Se redressant, il estima avoir passé assez de temps à se morfondre et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait enlevés plus par habitude que par réelle ambition de travailler ce jour-là.

Il parcourut quelques pièces de la maison jusqu'à trouver Teddy dans la salle de bain, les genoux posés de chaque côté du lavabo alors qu'il passait un chiffon sur le miroir. Teddy se figea en le voyant et resta immobile, une main sur le miroir et l'autre accrochée au placard pour garder son équilibre.

\- Je nettoyais le miroir.

Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi il se justifiait ainsi.

\- J'ai vu ça. Je voulais te dire de ne pas me faire à manger ce soir.

\- Il faut manger sainement, dit-il d'une toute petite voix absolument pas autoritaire.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ce soir. Je mangerai mieux demain.

\- Mais...

Il ne continua pas et pinça ses lèvres, tournant son visage vers le miroir sans recommencer à le nettoyer, restant immobile.

Harry s'agita nerveusement dans l'entrée de la salle de bain, attendant la fin de la phrase de son filleul qui ne vint pas. Il avait envie de dire quelque chose d'autre, pour alléger l'atmosphère ou s'assurer que Teddy ne soit pas en colère contre lui, mais rien ne vint.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il lâcha un « bon, eh bien, bonne nuit » avant de se détourner et de refermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui.

Il soupira, se passa une main sur sa nuque, puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa chambre en traînant les pieds, encore troublé. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'attitude de Teddy, il s'en voulait un peu de le faire réagir comme ça, conscient qu'il était coupable du comportement hésitant et lointain du garçon.

S'empêchant de culpabiliser pour cela, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha, cherchant longtemps le sommeil avant de le trouver.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4e jour**

.

Le réveil que Teddy avait emmené sonna brusquement, arrachant le garçon au sommeil qui, de toute façon, était bien moins agréable que celui de la dernière fois. Il n'avait pas été question de rêve embarrassant cette fois, juste de l'angoisse.

Il se força à s'asseoir, baillant longuement en se massant l'épaule sur laquelle il avait dormi et qui était un peu ankylosée.

Aujourd'hui, il allait s'occuper des différentes chambres à l'étage, inutilisées bien entendu mais qui devaient prendre la poussière. Il y en avait cinq ou six, qui auraient probablement dû accueillir les amis de Harry, tout comme la chambre de Teddy aurait dû l'accueillir.

Il s'occupa d'abord du petit-déjeuner qu'il prépara avec attention avant d'hésiter. Et s'il amenait un plateau-repas au lit, peut-être que Harry serait moins froid avec lui ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il prépara une assiette qu'il garnit copieusement, remplit une carafe de jus de citrouille et les mit sur un plateau en bois avec un verre propre. Il sortit de la cuisine en surveillant son plateau pour être sûr de ne rien renverser et rejoignit la chambre de son parrain. Il plaqua une oreille contre la porte et attendit quelques secondes sans rien entendre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se racla la gorge et appela :

\- Harry ?

Il resta immobile, retenant sa respiration jusqu'à entendre un froissement de draps et un grognement l'invitant à entrer.

Maintenant le plateau en équilibre sur un bras, il actionna la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre obscure, se dirigeant vers le lit en plissant les yeux pour ne pas trébucher dans quoi que ce soit. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui traînait, à part le tapis à pentacle et un pantalon abandonné au pied du lit, et Teddy atteignit sa destination sans encombre.

\- Heu, j'ai fait le petit-déjeuner...

Il distingua son parrain s'asseoir et posa un genou sur le matelas pour déposer avec précaution le plateau sur ses cuisses. Harry le remercia et Teddy lui répondit que c'était normal. Il se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Teddy se rendit compte soudain qu'il était resté sur le lit, mais n'osa plus en bouger. Cela ferait trop bizarre de se relever maintenant, il aurait dû le faire dès qu'il avait déposé le plateau ! Mais il était mal installé, là, en équilibre sur un pied et un genou, les bras ballants, inutiles, alors que Harry le fixait en retour, attendant que Teddy fasse quelque chose.

Il se demanda comment réagirait Harry s'il l'embrassait, là maintenant, dans cette ambiance neutre mais ce lieu équivoque. Il imagina comment il se sentirait si Harry le renversait sur le lit, oubliant le plateau-repas, pour embrasser ses lèvres et caresser son corps.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il était ridicule, que ça n'avait aucune chance d'arriver...

\- Bon bah, je vais aller déjeuner moi aussi...

Il commença à se retirer du lit mais Harry le retint au dernier moment.

\- Reste. Il y en a bien assez pour deux.

Alors Teddy resta.

.

Harry ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris en invitant Teddy à manger avec lui sur son lit. Il avait simplement trouvé son regard trop triste et la distance entre eux trop lourde et avait voulu faire un geste envers lui.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, Harry regrettait un peu d'avoir « forcé » le jeune homme à rester. Finalement, il n'y avait probablement pas assez à manger et Teddy allait devoir se refaire un petit-déjeuner à cause de lui. Et puis il ne savait pas quoi dire, l'ambiance allait être lourde et Teddy pourrait regretter d'avoir fait l'effort de lui apporter le petit-déjeuner au lit.

En conséquence de ces pensées, Harry gardait les yeux baissés sur son repas et mangeait nerveusement en cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose à dire.

\- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

La question était vraiment peu constitutive, mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu.

\- Eh bien, je pensais faire la poussière dans les chambres de l'étage. Je n'y suis pas encore allé.

\- D'accord. Mais tu n'auras pas trop de travail là-bas.

Teddy leva les yeux vers lui, surpris. Harry explicita :

\- Je veux dire par là qu'elles sont régulièrement nettoyées et aérées par Kreattur, comme la tienne. Au cas où.

\- Ah bon.

Le silence revient et Harry grogna intérieurement pour cette conversation si malhabile.

\- Je t'emprunte ton verre.

Harry acquiesça et observa le garçon le remplir de jus de citrouille et le porter à ses lèvres. Teddy ferma les yeux en avalant la première gorgée puis une autre, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant à un rythme plutôt lent. Harry ne pouvait pas quitter cette gorge du regard, comme il avait été hypnotisé le premier jour par son dos, incapable de se détacher de cette vision.

Le mouvement se figea soudain et Harry redressa les yeux pour croiser ceux de Teddy plantés dans les siens.

Il rougit en comprenant que Teddy s'était rendu compte de sa fixité et déglutit nerveusement, n'osant pas détourner le regard maintenant qu'il avait été surpris.

Teddy baissa lentement son verre qu'il déposa sur le plateau, léchant ses lèvres nerveusement avant de déglutir, ramenant le regard de Harry se fixer de nouveau sur la gorge du garçon dont la peau dorée sembla se couvrir de chair de poule.

Harry sentit la magie rendre l'air électrique en même temps que la tension montait entre eux, ses narines se dilatèrent alors que Teddy se penchait légèrement vers lui.

Avant de sentir leurs souffles se mêler, Harry se détourna, enlevant le plateau de ses genoux pour se dégager.

\- Tu peux finir si tu veux, je n'ai plus faim.

Il se leva en prenant garde à tourner le dos à Teddy, afin qu'il ne revoie plus sa nudité complète comme la dernière fois, et ramassa sa robe de chambre pour se vêtir rapidement.

Quand il refit face à son filleul, ce dernier avait reporté son attention sur le plateau en mangeant tranquillement. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Du moins il essayait, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, il ne devait pas être si à l'aise que cela. Son visage était pourtant presque impassible quand il s'adressa à lui en le regardant :

\- Je changerai les draps quand j'aurai fini, on a mis des miettes.

\- D'accord. Je serai dans la salle d'entraînement.

\- À midi alors.

\- Oui, à midi.

Il sortit de la chambre, n'osant pas s'attarder plus pour s'habiller, et se rendit dans la salle où il passerait encore toute sa matinée.

Il s'y installa après avoir retiré sa robe de chambre et reprit sa routine habituelle.

.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière son parrain, Teddy se laissa choir sur le lit en poussant un gémissement à la fois heureux et gêné qu'il étouffa dans les draps.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, Harry l'avait _maté_, il en était sûr, il avait vu son regard passer sur sa gorge comme celui d'un animal avide, il avait vu ses yeux briller de... de convoitise, presque !

Est-ce qu'il avait une chance ? Est-ce que finalement tout n'était pas perdu d'avance ?

Non, non, il ne devait pas aller trop vite en besogne, il n'avait aucune preuve concrète de ça, tout était peut-être uniquement dans sa tête, sûrement même, il devait prendre ses désirs pour la réalité... Mais d'un autre côté, Harry avait tellement de mal à s'exprimer ! Teddy pouvait le voir à chacune de leurs rares conversations : il ne savait pas quel sujet aborder, comment dire les choses normalement, comment se comporter face à ses propres émotions. Au début, Teddy avait pensé que Harry était lunatique, mais maintenant (et quand il prenait le temps de prendre du recul), il se disait qu'il était simplement très maladroit.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il vu d'humain avant l'arrivée de Teddy ? Même Ron, qui était pourtant son meilleur ami, lui avait dit qu'ils ne se voyaient quasiment plus depuis des années.

Il prit une inspiration et rougit en sentant l'odeur de Harry.

Bien sûr que les draps avaient son odeur, c'était _son _lit après tout. Et Teddy était comme une groupie fanatique à profiter de cette opportunité pour sniffer l'endroit où Harry avait dormi, entièrement nu qui plus est.

Il se détacha de cette senteur un peu trop enivrante pour son bien-être, se leva du lit, rajusta ses vêtements et prit le plateau pour le ramener dans la cuisine. Il rangea celle-ci avant de revenir dans la chambre de Harry où il changea le lit, puis prit les draps et les couvertures dans ses bras, bloquant légèrement sa respiration jusqu'à arriver à la salle de bain où il déposa le tout près de la machine à laver. Il se rendit ensuite dans le placard à balai où il prit le matériel nécessaire, puis monta à l'étage où il ouvrit la première porte.

\- Bonjour !

En voyant les deux grands yeux bleus qu'il ne connaissait pas, le seul réflexe qu'eut Teddy fut de refermer brutalement la porte devant lui.

.

Harry commençait à peine à utiliser sa magie sur les cibles quand trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte.

La surprise lui fit perdre la maîtrise de sa magie qui explosa une grande partie du sol, le projetant quelques mètres plus loin. Cela lui coupa le souffle et il eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre.

Des coups retentirent à nouveau et il se releva avec un peu de colère. Il avait pourtant dit à Teddy de ne pas venir dans cette salle, que c'était dangereux !

Il ouvrit brutalement la porte mais resta figé en voyant qu'à la place de Teddy se trouvait Luna, toute fraîche et ébouriffée, lui accordant son éternel sourire rêveur. Son filleul était quelques pas derrière, hésitant visiblement sur la démarche à suivre.

\- Bonjour, Harry, tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Il ouvrit stupidement la bouche, ne sachant comment réagir à cela.

\- Luna ?

\- Harry ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais faim. Tu as du pudding ?

\- Si j'ai du...

Harry soupira profondément, portant une main sur son front pour se frotter machinalement sa cicatrice.

\- Teddy, tu sais cuisiner ça ? Tu pourrais en faire pour midi ?

\- Du pudding ? Heu, oui je sais faire...

\- Oh, alors tu es Teddy ! s'exclama Luna en se tournant vers le garçon. Je me disais bien que tu ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Kreattur.

Teddy eut l'air interloqué et lui jeta un regard interdit. Vu les circonstances, Harry se dit qu'il ne s'entraînerait pas aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, allons discuter dans le salon, j'arrive.

Et il ferma la porte devant leur nez, le temps de se changer.

Il devait essayer de faire attention au nombre de fois où il était nu face à quelqu'un, cela commençait à faire beaucoup ces derniers temps...

.

Teddy déposa le plateau de thé sur la table basse et s'assit sur le canapé, en face de l'étrange fille et à côté de Harry.

La fille, que Harry avait appelée Luna, avait enlevé ses chaussures (de grosses chaussures qui avaient mis de la terre partout dans la maison) et replié ses jambes sur son fauteuil, ses mains jouant distraitement à ses boucles d'oreilles pendantes qui faisaient étrangement penser à des tire-bouchons.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pour de vrai ? interrogea le propriétaire de la maison en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle eut une sorte de sourire très étrange, ses yeux exorbités alors qu'elle lâchait ses boucles d'oreilles pour sortir de la poche de sa robe de sorcière une petite boîte en bois clair qu'elle tendit à Harry.

\- C'est pour ta jambe.

La main de Harry, qui était en train de se tendre vers elle, se figea.

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione m'a dit de t'en donner si jamais j'en trouvais dans mes voyages. J'en ai trouvé une alors je te l'ai amenée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Un caillou.

Il leva un sourcil et prit finalement la boîte qu'il ramena à lui.

Quand il l'ouvrit, Teddy ne put s'empêcher de se pencher un peu pour regarder à l'intérieur. C'était une pierre très claire, semi-transparente, assez plate et carrée. Cela ressemblait à une sorte d'épais vitrail.

Harry la prit et la tourna pour la regarder dans différents sens.

\- Il faut que tu la places entre la lumière du soleil et la malédiction.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Ça doit probablement attirer des créatures qui vont te dévorer la jambe.

Teddy se tendit brusquement, choqué, mais Harry ne fit que soupirer sans sembler plus troublé que cela.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai à Hermione.

Il sembla soudain se rappeler de l'existence de Teddy et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Luna, je te présente Ted Lupin, le fils de Remus et Tonks. Teddy, voici Luna Lovegood, une amie à moi.

\- Bonjour, Teddy. Je ne connaissais pas très bien ta mère, mais ton père était un excellent professeur, même si contrairement à Harry je n'ai jamais eu la chance de me faire attaquer par son loup.

Teddy se laissa attraper la main sans savoir comment réagir et sentit ses cheveux changer de couleur plusieurs fois tant les paroles de la jeune femme lui paraissaient extravagantes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry mais celui-ci se contenta de lui faire un simple sourire.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il maladroitement. Heu, ravi de te rencontrer.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa (du moins, mal à l'aise pour eux puisque Luna Lovegood semblait parfaitement tranquille et avait recommencé à jouer avec ses étranges boucles d'oreilles). Harry finit pourtant par le briser :

\- Au fait Luna, je ne t'ai pas senti passer les protections de la maison ?

\- C'est normal, je suis passée par la cheminée de ma chambre. Je venais de trop loin pour arriver chez toi à pied ou en balai !

Ils continuèrent à parler mais Teddy n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans ses pensées.

Elle avait une chambre, une chambre à elle, dans cette maison. Cette fille faisait partie de ceux que Harry considérait suffisamment pour avoir voulu les accueillir chez lui. Qui était-elle pour lui ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était qu'une amie, comme il l'avait dit, ou bien était-elle (ou avait-elle été) plus que cela ?

Après tout, malgré son étrange accoutrement, elle était plutôt jolie. En plus, elle avait l'air d'avoir l'âge de Harry. Peut-être avait-elle combattu à ses côtés à l'époque de la guerre ! Bien qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'une guerrière, les gens de cette génération étaient différents de ce qu'on pouvait imaginer en pensant à des guerriers.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Teddy se demanda si Harry ne pouvait pas l'aimer parce que _lui _ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie.

.

Ce qui était bien avec Luna, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un hôte parfait, elle se débrouillait parfaitement bien toute seule.

Évoluant dans la maison comme si elle la connaissait par cœur, alors qu'elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois auparavant, Luna commentait la décoration et les créatures qu'elle supposait vivre ici avec une bonne humeur étonnamment rafraîchissante.

Teddy les avait laissés pour retourner s'occuper du ménage, à ce que Harry avait compris de ses marmonnements, et il ne l'avait pas retenu. Il aurait pourtant aimé qu'il reste faire connaissance avec Luna, qu'il discute avec eux plutôt que de se contenter de son rôle d'aide-ménagère pour lequel il était payé. Il n'avait pas osé le lui demander pour autant, car si interagir avec Luna était facile, du moins, pas plus difficile qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à parler avec Teddy.

Une fois seule avec lui, Luna se tut brusquement et le regarda avec intensité durant de longues secondes qui parvinrent à mettre Harry mal à l'aise.

\- Tu devrais lui expliquer, Harry.

Il cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

\- Au jeune garçon, explicita-t-elle. Tu devrais lui expliquer, il ne peut pas comprendre sinon.

\- Comprendre quoi ? demanda Harry sur la défensive.

Elle lui sourit, particulièrement amusée.

\- Oh, Harry ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de changer abruptement de sujet de conversation : Au fait, où est ta cheminée principale ? Si tu veux parler à Hermione, ce serait mieux de le faire par cheminée, elle risque de ne pas t'entendre sinon, même si tu cries.

.

Teddy était remonté à l'étage et avait consciencieusement nettoyé la chambre d'où était sortie la jeune fille, dans l'hypothèse où elle resterait dormir pour la nuit.

Sa chambre elle-même était très étrange, dans les tons jaune canari et bleu nuit, des grigris et des étoiles en carton étaient pendus au plafond tandis que le tapis de sol semblait être constitué de milliers de petites langues qui s'amusaient à lui lécher les pieds quand il passait dessus sans chaussons. Des bouquets de pâquerettes ornaient le bureau, ainsi qu'une hideuse statuette représentant un gnome en train de montrer ses dents.

Une fois qu'il fut satisfait du résultat, Teddy attaqua une deuxième chambre, cette fois dans les tons orangers, bien plus sobre malgré les immenses poster de joueur de Quidditch de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley, bien que Teddy ne reconnut aucun des joueurs. Probablement étaient-ce de vieux posters des anciens membres. Près du lit, une photo était épinglée au mur, elle représentait trois adolescents assis sur un canapé trop petit pour eux, que Teddy n'eut pas beaucoup de mal à reconnaître comme étant Harry, Hermione et son époux. Alors qu'il faisait la poussière, il remarqua une petite porte au fond de la pièce, dans la couleur du mur pour se faire discrète, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle menait à la chambre suivante.

Délaissant le ménage, Teddy décida d'explorer chacune des pièces de l'étage. La chambre reliée à la chambre orange était d'un beige très clair, chaque meuble ou décoration était dans un style très épuré, à l'exception de l'énorme bibliothèque qui mangeait une bonne partie d'un des murs, remplie d'ouvrages dont Teddy peinait à seulement comprendre les titres. Il y avait quelques bijoux sur la table de chevet, ainsi qu'un petit cadre avec la même photo du célèbre trio.

Il dut retourner dans le couloir pour avoir accès aux autres pièces. Celle qu'il parcourut après ça était très encombrée, avec un tas de plantes et des miroirs pour que la lumière du soleil puisse toutes les atteindre, ainsi qu'un système d'arrosage magique. Teddy, bien qu'il adore la botanique, n'en reconnut que la moitié et n'osa s'approcher des autres quand il les identifia comme vénéneuses ou agressives. Des chaussures d'homme de danse en cuir étaient mises en valeur sur une étagère, et sur la table de chevet se trouvait un petit écrin vide qui semblait pouvoir accueillir un objet de la taille d'un Gallion.

Enfin, la dernière pièce était quasiment vide, à l'exception d'un lit à couette blanche et d'un bureau en bois, sans aucun signe distinctif, comme si la pièce avait été prévue pour une dernière personne sans qu'on sache qui elle était ou si elle viendrait vraiment. Mais en regardant plus attentivement, Teddy finit par tomber sur une photo qui avait glissé sous le lit et se figea en la regardant.

C'étaient Harry et une fille rousse qui ressemblait beaucoup à une Weasley, Harry souriait au photographe et elle tentait de contenir un rire. Ils se tenaient par la main.

Teddy reposa la photo où il l'avait trouvée, se redressa, et sortit de la chambre pour retourner à son ménage.

Il avait l'estomac dans les talons.

.

\- C'est une pierre de soleil ! s'exclama Hermione en l'arrachant des mains de Harry.

Sans s'offusquer, l'homme la laissa faire et recula d'un pas pour la laisser atteindre la fenêtre où elle brandit la pierre pour regarder au travers. Elle était très excitée et la soudaine activité dans sa maison d'habitude si calme et silencieuse mettait Harry très mal à l'aise.

\- Oh Luna tu as fait une découverte incroyable, c'est une pierre magique extrêmement rare, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible d'en trouver une ! Je croyais que les sorciers du Nord les avaient toutes dérobées et détruites au Moyen-Âge !

\- C'est parce que tu lis trop de livres, Hermione.

Autrefois, cette remarque aurait énervé la studieuse jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, cela la fit sourire.

\- En tout cas Harry, grâce à Luna, je crois que nous allons pouvoir améliorer ton état.

Il ne répondit pas, ayant du mal à y croire. Hermione dut voir son malaise car elle finit par se calmer pour s'approcher de lui, prenant doucement ses mains comme si elle craignait qu'il ne l'attaque au moindre geste brusque.

\- Tout ira bien, Harry. Tu n'as plus à t'en faire.

Il tenta un sourire courageux puis retira ses mains. Elles étaient moites.

\- Très bien, alors... vous n'avez qu'à rester là et... Teddy vous fera à manger ce soir. Moi, je dois... Enfin, à plus tard.

Incapable de s'exprimer correctement, il se retira de la pièce et rejoignit rapidement la salle d'entraînement où il s'enferma. Aussitôt, sa magie se déchaîna, se déversant dans la salle comme si le tourbillon de ses émotions s'était transformé en énergie pure qui frappait les murs, renversait les meubles et déchirait le tapis en produisant un fracas monstre, un bruit assourdissant, un vent inarrêtable...

Il laissa faire, conscient qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas la contrôler, n'essaya même pas.

Et quand elle se calma, enfin, il se roula en boule sur le sol et attendit que son cœur s'apaise à son tour, malgré les incertitudes.

Pourrait-il vraiment se sortir de sa situation, ou bien n'était-ce qu'une illusion de plus, une fausse piste comme il y en avait déjà tant eu, qui n'aboutirait à rien d'autre qu'une déception douloureuse ?

Il n'en savait rien, et au fond de lui, ça lui faisait peur.

.

Teddy était assis dans la cuisine, seul, les yeux pensivement posés sur le plat qui refroidissait.

Quand elles avaient compris que Harry ne comptait pas revenir, Hermione et Luna Lovegood avaient décidé de repartir. Elles avaient laissé la pierre sur la table basse du salon, s'étaient excusées auprès de lui comme si elles avaient fait quelque chose de mal, et Teddy n'avait pas su quoi leur répondre à part « Ce n'est rien ».

Hermione était partie par la cheminée du second salon, et il avait accompagné Luna Lovegood jusqu'à sa chambre à l'étage où elle lui avait dit :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, un jour, il se calmera, il ira mieux et vous pourrez enfin vous le dire.

Il lui avait demandé de quoi elle parlait mais sa réponse avait été incompréhensible.

Et depuis son départ, Teddy était dans la cuisine, attendant que son parrain revienne sans savoir s'il allait finalement le faire ou pas. L'heure du repas était passée depuis un bon moment et il somnolait, à quelques secondes du sommeil, quand un bruit le sortit brusquement de sa torpeur.

Il redressa vivement la tête et se tourna vers l'entrée de la cuisine où Harry apparut.

Teddy aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose, mais le visage de Harry était impénétrable et sa posture semblait lui dire clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter de quoi que ce soit.

Alors Teddy se leva, fit réchauffer le repas alors que l'homme s'asseyait à table. Il mit les couverts, le servit puis mit à son tour de la nourriture dans son assiette. Ils se mirent à manger, dans un silence peu agréable, et les yeux de Teddy ne parvinrent pas à se relever pour observer son interlocuteur.

Harry se leva, murmura « bonne nuit » d'une voix cassée, puis remonta dans sa chambre sans même avoir pris de dessert.

Et Teddy resta là, dans la cuisine silencieuse, à se demander ce qui pourrait aider Harry à sourire de nouveau.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5e jour :**

.

Harry ne dormit presque pas de la nuit, l'esprit tourmenté par la nouvelle solution qui s'ouvrait à lui et la crainte de la voir encore se refermer devant son nez.

Depuis combien de temps était-il hanté par cette malédiction ? Quinze ans ? Peut-être seize, il n'était pas sûr. Comme avec Voldemort, où il avait tenu à aller jusqu'au bout des combats en étant persuadé qu'il n'y survivrait pas, Harry avait eu des efforts acharnés et une détermination infaillible pour se débarrasser de sa malédiction durant des années, tout en se résignant à ne jamais réussir.

Est-ce que, comme pour Voldemort, Harry allait encore vaincre son ennemi ? Hermione semblait persuadée que oui...

Soupirant en voyant que l'aube pointait déjà son nez, il repoussa ses couvertures et enfila son peignoir. Ses agitations nocturnes et sa nervosité avaient couvert son corps de sueur, il méritait bien une douche.

Il se prélassa longtemps sous l'eau chaude. Malgré les années passées, il était toujours heureux de ne pas avoir à se soucier d'en laisser suffisamment pour que son cousin et ses tuteurs puissent y passer deux fois plus de temps que lui. Malgré sa jambe qui protestait de le voir rester debout aussi longtemps, le reste de ses muscles sembla plus détendu lorsqu'il sortit enfin de la douche.

C'est pendant qu'il se séchait les cheveux, exposant sa nudité à la chaleur qui avait envahi la salle de bain, que la porte s'ouvrit, découvrant Teddy qui, en le voyant, paniqua et voulut partir dans l'autre sens avant de se cogner violemment contre le montant de la porte qui se referma sous le choc.

Inquiet, Harry se précipita vers lui et vérifia qu'il ne s'était pas blessé dans l'accident. Il avait totalement oublié le fait qu'il était nu, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Teddy dont les cheveux prirent une couleur violette et ses joues rougirent violemment. L'adolescent finit par se plaquer les mains sur les yeux, embarrassé au possible, alors que Harry le relevait en essayant de le calmer.

\- C'est bon, je ne suis pas gêné, calme-toi...

\- Moi si ! s'exclama Teddy avant de lui tourner le dos.

Avec plus de prudence, il ouvrit correctement la porte, laissant un courant d'air froid faire frissonner Harry, avant de sortir de la salle de bain et de claquer la porte derrière lui.

L'adulte entendit les pas précipités de son filleul s'éloigner, ainsi qu'un bruit sourd suivi d'un grognement de douleur. Il cligna des yeux, incertain de ce qui venait de se passer, puis haussa les épaules.

Il ne comprendrait jamais les jeunes, décidément.

.

Il l'avait vu nu, _encore _! Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours le voir et surtout pourquoi cela semblait laisser Harry totalement indifférent ? N'avait-il aucune pudeur ?

Manquant de trébucher dans le tapis du salon, Teddy choisit de s'asseoir un moment, le temps de se calmer, mais son esprit refusait de penser à autre chose qu'au torse fin et à peine musclé de son parrain, aux reliefs érotiques de ses jambes musclées mises en valeur par l'humidité, à ses côtes sexy découvertes par les bras levés alors qu'il séchait ses cheveux, à ses yeux si verts qui semblaient si nets malgré la vapeur d'eau embrumant son corps, à ses lèvres entrouvertes qui lui demandaient s'il n'avait rien, à ses sourcils froncés d'inquiétude alors qu'il inspectait son front !

Secouant vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour se débarrasser de ces images, il prit une profonde inspiration qu'il expira par à-coups, comme s'il devait conserver son endurance pour une activité particulièrement physique.

Non, pas une activité physique, c'était trop tendancieux comme terme ! Ah, et le voilà qui pensait encore à des choses perverses, il était maudit, tellement indécent, il était le pire vicieux du monde sorcier !

En se focalisant sur son environnement, il lista tout ce qu'il pourrait nettoyer dans cette pièce, et quand il fut suffisamment concentré sur ce sujet, il se leva pour aller chercher son matériel, et nettoya avec application chaque recoin du salon. Pas une seule poussière ni aucune tache ne restait une fois qu'il eut fini, même le meilleur elfe de maison n'avait jamais atteint un tel état de propreté absolu, Teddy en était persuadé !

Alors même s'il avait transpiré et que la poussière lui collait à la peau, il n'allait pas prendre de douche, hors de question ! Il allait continuer de profiter de sa motivation et nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de la maison, sans penser à _quoi que ce soit _d'autre, notamment à quelque chose dans une pièce qu'il n'allait _pas nettoyer aujourd'hui_ !

Ensuite il allait faire un repas, un repas pour quatre, non, pour dix personnes, même ! Il allait faire les meilleurs plats qu'il connaissait, les plus gras et les plus sucrés, il ferait dorer la peau d'une volaille et sauter des pommes de terre, et ce serait tellement bon que Harry pleurerait. Mais pas de plaisir, enfin, pas de _ce _plaisir, enfin...

Grognant contre lui-même et contre son esprit totalement indiscipliné, Teddy se remit au travail.

.

Malgré la nouvelle possibilité qu'offrait la pierre de soleil, Harry ne négligea pas son entraînement ce jour-là. Il se défoula d'ailleurs avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme car quand il voulut travailler sur sa jambe, il se sentit presque trop fatigué pour cela.

Il fit néanmoins de son mieux avant de s'accorder une petite sieste pour retrouver quelques forces.

Sa nuit à cogiter avait dû un peu plus l'épuiser qu'il ne le pensait, car ce fut Teddy qui le réveilla, toquant quelques coups à sa porte pour lui annoncer que le déjeuner était prêt.

Il se leva, un peu gêné de s'être fait surprendre ainsi par le sommeil puis s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de la salle d'entraînement. Évitant consciencieusement son regard, Teddy le précéda jusqu'à la cuisine où un repas digne des buffets de Poudlard l'attendait.

Il voulut interroger son filleul du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de se mettre à manger, avec un enthousiasme digne de Ron, le regard résolument fixé sur son assiette. Un peu troublé, mais n'osant pas l'interroger plus de peur de raviver la gêne qu'il avait éveillée en lui dans la salle de bain (là encore, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, après tout ils étaient tous les deux des hommes), Harry se dévoua lui aussi à faire honneur au repas.

Malgré leurs efforts combinés, il en restait encore beaucoup et Harry rassura son filleul en lui disant qu'ainsi, il y aurait des restes et il n'aurait pas besoin de faire la cuisine le lendemain. Après cela, il tenta de discuter avec Teddy, afin de dissiper le malaise, mais la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit avant que le garçon ne réponde.

\- Bonjour, Harry, le salua Hermione quand il ouvrit la porte. Vu tes cernes, je suppose que tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à ce dont on a parlé hier.

Il grogna, mécontent de la remarque sans pouvoir nier pour autant, et la laissa entrer.

\- Bonjour, Teddy.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, répondit le garçon avant de rajouter : vous n'avez qu'à aller discuter dans le salon, je vous amène du thé.

\- Merci, fit-elle en s'y dirigeant.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, voulant capter son regard, mais là encore ce fut impossible, Teddy lui tournant le dos. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, Harry en éprouva une puissante frustration qui lui fit grincer des dents. Il ne fit rien pour autant, suivant Hermione. Après tout, quand Teddy voudrait lui parler, il lui parlerait, pas besoin de lui courir après.

Hermione, contrairement à Teddy, avait beaucoup à dire. Dès que le thé fut devant eux, Teddy s'éclipsa et Hermione commença ses explication sur les capacités de la pierre, son histoire (bien que cela n'intéressait que peu Harry) mais surtout les rituels possibles qu'ils pourraient faire avec afin de le libérer de la malédiction. Consciente de ses craintes, comme toujours, elle lui saisit délicatement la main pour la serrer entre ses doigts fins.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. On a toujours trouvé des solutions aux problèmes.

\- Ça fait des années, Mione... Des années qu'on trouve rien.

\- Plus on grandit, plus on met de temps à résoudre nos aventures, répondit-elle pince-sans-rire. Il est loin le temps où on arrivait à vaincre nos ennemis avec un sortilège de lévitation.

La remarque le fit sourire.

\- Ah, enfin tu te dérides !

Elle sortit de son petit sac à main une plume et un parchemin qu'elle déroula sur la table basse. Son air devint aussitôt sérieux, digne de l'étudiante préparant ses examens qu'elle avait été.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail. S'il-te-plaît, montre-moi ta jambe, et on y va.

.

Teddy s'était finalement décidé à aller nettoyer la salle de bain, avait trouvé un poil qui semblait un peu trop rigide et frisé pour être un cheveu, avait fait une sorte de crise d'hyperventilation en poussant de petits cris excités, avait laissé le poil sur place et était allé nettoyer les chambres d'amis : c'était bien plus sûr pour son cœur.

S'occuper des chambres de personnes que Harry aimait sans doute plus que lui avait refroidi ses ardeurs et il se trouvait plus serein, à présent, alors qu'il épluchait et découpait les légumes pour le ragoût du soir. Même s'il y avait encore des restes de la veille, il avait besoin de cuisiner pour penser à autre chose. Savoir son parrain en train de discuter avec la puissante et impressionnante Hermione Granger le rendait un peu jaloux, voire maussade. Cette humeur avait tendance à lui faire broyer ses ingrédients plus que les couper, il se força donc à se détendre.

Il y était presque parvenu quand Harry vint lui annoncer que Hermione mangeait avec eux.

Avant, il appréciait assez cette femme qu'il portait en haute estime et qui lui avait donné des cours particuliers, sous la demande de sa grand-mère, quand il avait eu des difficultés scolaires en troisième année. Maintenant qu'il connaissait Harry, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la voir comme une rivale... Une rivale contre laquelle il n'aurait aucune chance.

Pour autant, il accepta la demande de Harry sans ciller, il rajouta un peu de légumes à sa préparation et sourit même très poliment en faisant la conversation avec elle durant le repas.

Malheureusement, son jeu d'acteur n'était pas à la hauteur car quand Harry quitta la table, Hermione s'attarda pour parler avec lui.

La conversation qui suivit fut comme un cauchemar pour lui. Alors qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée en l'envoyant travailler ici cette semaine, il ne lui avait fallu que deux visites pour comprendre qu'il avait désormais le béguin pour Harry. Elle le rassura sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui (ce serait comme être en couple avec un petit frère, avait-elle dit) et l'encouragea à prendre des initiatives car, d'après elle, Harry ne comprenait jamais rien en matière d'amour.

\- Il n'a pas eu énormément d'expériences, lui avait-elle raconté. Et Merlin sait que celles-ci furent rarement couronnées de succès. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui, si tu ne le mets pas au pied du mur, il ignorera tout de tes intentions jusqu'à ce que tu doives repartir.

Rien que le fait qu'elle sache qu'il était attiré par Harry était un problème en soi, pour Teddy. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention que qui que ce soit l'apprenne, d'ailleurs. C'était suffisamment mortifiant de se prendre un râteau sans qu'en plus la moitié des Weasley en soit informée ! Parce que si c'était le cas, cela parviendrait aux oreilles de sa grand-mère, et là... Honnêtement, il ne voulait pas savoir ce que penserait sa grand-mère de cela.

Mais en plus, elle lui donnait des conseils pour le séduire ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui la poussait à le faire, il était pourtant le filleul de Harry et ils avaient près de dix-sept ans d'écart, on aurait donc pu croire que ce serait suffisant pour que Hermione Weasley, bien connue pour être psychorigide, désapprouve. Mais apparemment non... En fait, elle semblait presque enthousiaste à cette idée.

Les adultes sont vraiment bizarre, se dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

.

Harry, impatient de ne pas voir Hermione arriver, s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine la chercher quand elle entra dans le salon, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils de méfiance. C'est suspect...

\- Ne sois pas mauvaise langue, voyons. Bien, installons-nous, on va commencer.

\- Le rituel ? Tu sais déjà quoi faire ?

\- J'y ai passé ma nuit, mais oui j'ai trouvé la bonne méthode.

Elle semblait sous-entendre « tu me prends pour qui ? » Comme si elle était habituée à _ne pas _trouver quelque chose !

Son attitude le fit sourire et il attendit patiemment qu'elle en dise plus :

\- Ça va se faire en deux temps. Aujourd'hui, on fera la partie « jour », en bénéficiant de la lumière directe du soleil, et quand il sera couché, on fera l'autre partie ayant besoin de la lune, le reflet du soleil. J'ai amené toutes les potions et formules nécessaires, donc installe-toi et laisse-moi faire.

Obéissant (comment ne pas l'être avec elle), il enleva son pantalon et posa sa jambe sur le coussin qu'elle avait avancé devant lui. Elle mit alors son sac à main sur la table et commença à s'agiter, en sortant des multitudes de coupelles et de flacons qu'elle disposa sur la table basse, de manière plus ou moins ordonnée.

Elle alluma ensuite quelques encens et déposa trois gouttes de trois potions différentes sur des points précis de la jambe de Harry. Une fois fait, elle se mit debout à côté de lui et tendit les bras de telle sorte que la lumière passe entre la pierre de soleil et la jambe de Harry.

Puis elle commença à incanter.

.

Teddy faisait la poussière dans la cuisine, tentant de faire abstraction que, dans une pièce voisine, Harry était enfermé avec Hermione, qui pouvait lui dire n'importe quoi sur Teddy sans que celui-ci puisse se défendre.

Pas qu'il ait grand-chose à dire pour sa défense, d'ailleurs... Il n'avait rien fait de mal, même s'il avait envie de certaines choses, mais Harry ne le verrait pas de cet œil. Après tout, il ne lui avait jamais envoyé le moindre signe pour lui dire qu'il serait potentiellement d'accord pour faire quelque chose avec lui. Ou alors, s'il l'avait fait, c'était passé largement au-dessus de l'observation quasi-obsessionnelle de Teddy.

Quoique, il y avait bien eu cette fois où Harry avait regardé un peu trop intensément sa gorge... Mais Teddy n'oubliait pas que, lorsqu'il s'était rapproché à ce moment-là, son parrain avait détourné la tête pour l'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Il ne savait donc toujours pas ce que l'adulte pensait de lui... Hermione avait raison, finalement. S'il voulait que leur relation évolue un jour, il allait devoir faire le premier pas.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre que l'occasion parfaite se présente... Ou l'occasion tout court, d'ailleurs.

Il ne fallait pas être trop difficile avec cet homme, ou rien ne se passerait jamais.

.

Le rituel avait été si long que Harry avait fini par s'endormir, bercé par les incantations de Hermione et l'odeur douce des bougies. Quand sa meilleure amie le réveilla, le soleil se rapprochait de l'horizon, et les effluves du dîner lui parvenaient.

\- Je crois que ton filleul nous attend pour manger, lui fit-elle remarquer en souriant.

Elle l'aida à se lever, et lui donna une béquille que Harry accepta presque sans grimacer. Se dirigeant vers la porte, elle remarqua, mine de rien :

\- Teddy est un bon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis contente de te l'avoir envoyé cette semaine. Je vois déjà ses bienfaits sur toi et ta maison. Dommage qu'il parte dans deux jours, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se garda bien de répondre quoi que ce soit. Quand Hermione avait ce ton, celui qui voulait dire « je sais parfaitement quelque chose que tu devrais savoir toi aussi », il préférait toujours le silence. Répondre quoi que ce soit amènerait simplement la conversation exactement là où le désirait sa meilleure amie, et Harry préférait l'éviter.

Et pourtant, il n'oublia pas ce qu'elle venait de dire : Teddy partait dans deux jours.

Après, si sa jambe n'était pas guérie, il se retrouverait de nouveau seul. Et si elle guérissait... Que ferait-il, alors ?

Est-ce que, comme il le désirait à sa sortie de Poudlard, il inviterait tous ses amis à vivre ici, comme des adolescents refusant de grandir ? Ou alors resterait-il seul dans la maison, mais se reconstruirait une vie sociale en-dehors, en sortant de nouveau, en participant aux soirées, en se trouvant un travail ?

Mais la question qui l'intéressait le plus... Est-ce qu'il inviterait son filleul à vivre avec lui, comme il rêvait de le faire depuis l'achat de la maison ?

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6e jour :**

.

Teddy dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il savait que Hermione et Harry finissaient la deuxième partie du rituel à l'étage en-dessous et la magie dégagée le faisait parfois brusquement frissonner, le sortant de son sommeil quand l'inquiétude ne l'avait pas déjà repoussé.

C'est donc avec de larges cernes sous les yeux qu'il descendit à la cuisine le matin venu pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Il eut la surprise d'y trouver Harry, qui semblait encore plus fatigué que lui vu son teint pâle et son dos courbé. Seul le café avait été fait, même si la tasse posée devant Harry ne semblait pas avoir été touchée. Teddy commença donc à préparer le reste, sortant les œufs et le bacon avant de lancer la cuisson des toasts.

Au bout d'un moment, il osa tout de même demander :

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- On ne sait pas encore, marmonna Harry en réponse. Le résultat ne se verra que dans quelques heures, voire quelques jours.

\- Tu as dormi ?

\- Non.

Le ton de sa réponse, sec, fit grimacer Teddy. Néanmoins, il ne fit pas de commentaire, estimant que la difficulté de la double épreuve qu'il venait de subir justifiait parfaitement une mauvaise humeur.

Il lui servit son petit-déjeuner que Harry mangea lentement, en même temps que Teddy. Son assiette n'était pas encore finie quand il la repoussa pour déclarer au jeune homme :

\- Je serai dans ma chambre aujourd'hui. Si je dors à midi, réveille-moi.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva avec difficulté, saisit la béquille qu'il avait posée contre la table à côté de lui, puis s'éloigna lentement. Avant de sortir de la cuisine, cependant, il ajouta :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être en état de me lever par contre. Alors, si tu veux, tu pourras venir avec un plateau-repas... pour deux.

La porte claqua dans son dos, laissant Teddy abasourdi derrière lui, sa cuillère figée laissant tomber la confiture sur la table sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris de faire cette proposition. En soi, ce n'était pas particulièrement étrange, mais tout de même... Il se sentait étrangement culotté d'avoir fait cela. Il lui avait simplement paru soudainement très important de faire un geste vers Teddy, de lui montrer un signe d'affection, une possibilité pour que leur relation puisse, en quelque sorte, s'approfondir.

C'était ridicule, mais Harry n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. L'influence de Hermione, certainement, même s'il ne saisissait pas vraiment ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il se laissa choir sur son lit et soupira en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

Sa jambe lui faisait mal, sa tête et son ventre aussi... Il lui semblait en réalité que son corps entier, en plus de sa magie, était épuisé par le rituel. Sans parler de son esprit qui était tiraillé entre l'espoir et la crainte que, une fois de plus, la solution proposée n'aboutisse à aucun miracle.

En quelques gestes mécaniques, il enleva ses vêtements pour se mettre entièrement à nu, préférant être ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de la visite de Teddy. Il observa alors son genou. Les arabesques lui semblaient encore plus sombres que d'habitude, les boursouflures plus marquées et la cicatrice, d'une façon générale, plus laide. Il ne savait pas s'il manquait d'objectivité ou si l'apparence de la malédiction avait véritablement changé, mais refusait de s'y attarder plus longuement.

Il rabattit vivement les draps sur ses jambes, et saisit un livre sur sa table de chevet, déterminé à ne pas se morfondre pour le reste de la journée.

.

Teddy hésita un long moment, planté devant la porte de la chambre de son parrain, avant de finalement oser cogner quelques coups pour annoncer sa présence. Aussitôt, Harry l'invita à entrer, et Teddy inspira courageusement avant de pousser la porte.

Cette fois, il allait réussir à parler à Harry. Son parrain avait fait le premier pas en l'invitant à déjeuner (bon, ils déjeunaient quand même ensemble d'habitude, mais là c'était différent. C'était dans son lit). C'est pourquoi Teddy ferait le second en étant tout à fait honnête sur ce qu'il ressentait actuellement.

L'homme était torse nu, mais Teddy pouvait voir le haut d'un pantalon dépasser des draps qui recouvraient ses jambes. Ainsi, même en faisant subtilement glisser le drap au cours du repas, Teddy ne devrait pas voir grand-chose de plus...

Non mais à quoi pensait-il ? se reprit aussitôt le garçon. Il n'avait aucune intention de jouer les voyeurs, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas envie non plus. Il avait déjà vu Harry nu, et il en avait suffisamment vu. Vraiment, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Aucunement. Mais quelle idée !

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Effectivement, il était resté planté à l'entrée de la chambre depuis son arrivée, ce qui avait dû être assez étrange.

\- Parfaitement bien, répondit Teddy en se reprenant. J'espère que tu as faim.

Harry fit un genre de sourire qui voulait dire « non, mais ce n'est pas grave », et Teddy s'en contenta. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit en déposant le plateau, puis s'installa aussi sous les draps (après vérification, Harry avait bel et bien un pantalon).

Le plus jeune commença à disposer correctement les différents éléments du repas, son esprit tournant à plein régime pour lancer une discussion naturelle qui lui permettrait d'amener subtilement le sujet de ses émotions/désirs/sentiments sur le tapis. Il faudrait également qu'il les exprime clairement et sans double sens, pour ne pas laisser de faille où Harry pourrait s'engouffrer pour ne pas comprendre (ou faire semblant de ne pas comprendre).

Teddy réfléchissait tant et si bien que Harry commença à manger avant même qu'il n'ait trouvé les premiers mots.

Maugréant contre lui-même, il imita son parrain en remplissant son assiette.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais j'apprécie beaucoup ta cuisine.

Toussant, Teddy manqua de peu de cracher son repas par les narines, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Il posa son regard sur Harry qui souriait légèrement, sans moquerie.

\- C'est délicieux, et puis, ça me rappelle un peu Poudlard.

Teddy avala tant bien que mal avant de répondre :

\- C'est vrai que je fais souvent des plats qu'on mange là-bas. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup les banquets de l'école. Ça me fait sentir, je sais pas... à ma place. Chez moi, même quand je suis loin de chez ma grand-mère, parce que Poudlard est aussi ma maison.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. Il souriait encore plus fort.

\- Je connais ça, oui. J'étais vraiment bien, là-bas. Et malgré tous les dangers que j'y affrontais, je m'y sentais vraiment en sécurité, rajouta-t-il en riant. Je rêverais d'y retourner, ne serait-ce qu'une fois !

\- Et tu ne peux pas ? lui demanda doucement Teddy. Pour, je ne sais pas... Rendre visite à quelqu'un ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- Non, je ne peux pas.

Teddy vit Harry hésiter avant de rajouter, d'une voix terriblement lasse :

\- Je ne pourrais sans doute jamais quitter cette maison.

.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit quelque chose d'aussi pathétique et découragé.

Avec la pierre de soleil, il était pourtant censé avoir davantage d'espoir, c'est ce que Hermione lui avait dit, affirmé même. Seulement, la vérité était que même si sa jambe guérissait, Harry ne se sentait plus la force ou le courage de retourner dans le monde extérieur, affronter les sorciers et leurs regards, d'entendre leurs rumeurs et de subir leur jugement. Même en position de force, même en contrôlant sa magie, il ne pouvait plus faire face à ceux qu'il avait sauvés au prix d'un prix à peine moins terrible que la mort.

Teddy ne semblait pourtant pas avoir pitié de lui. L'air curieux, mais prudent, il lui demanda :

\- Est-ce que cette maison représente quelque chose de si précieux, pour toi, pour que tu ne veuilles jamais la quitter ? Même si Luna Lovegood et Hermione parviennent à te guérir ?

Harry resta immobile quelques secondes, cherchant son courage, puis se tourna sur sa chaise.

Teddy crut qu'il allait se lever et se préparait à le retenir, mais Harry ne fit qu'étendre sa jambe sur le côté et soulever son pantalon, laissant apparaître aux yeux du garçon la malédiction qu'il cherchait à cacher en temps normal.

Teddy la regarda avec incompréhension avant de reporter son regard sur Harry, le dévisageant jusqu'à ce que l'adulte commence à lui expliquer :

\- À la sortie de la guerre, j'ai fait construire cette maison avec l'argent reçu pour l'Ordre de Merlin. J'y ai fait installer beaucoup de chambres pour accueillir mes deux meilleurs amis, les personnes qui m'avaient le plus soutenu durant la guerre, leurs enfants... et toi, que je voulais voir comme mon propre enfant.

Il posa une main sur son genou noir et déglutit.

\- Mais un jour, comme tu dois sûrement le savoir, une malédiction s'est réveillée en moi et elle a commencé à gangrener ma jambe...

Teddy le regardait toujours. Harry avait déjà envie d'arrêter de raconter et de fuir s'enfermer dans la salle d'entraînement. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il lui devait la vérité... et la manière dont le Métamorphomage le fixait semblait rendre impossible la moindre fuite. Il avait suffisamment fui jusqu'à présent, il devait désormais faire preuve d'un peu de courage.

\- Cette malédiction, ce n'est pas... juste pour me faire souffrir ou pour ralentir mes mouvements. Cela affecte ma magie, mon contrôle... mes émotions aussi. Deux semaines après que la malédiction se fut réveillée, j'ai failli blesser gravement un ami. J'avais de fortes sautes d'humeurs, comme à l'époque où...

Il s'arrêta avant de parler des possessions de Voldemort et reprit aussi calmement qu'il put :

\- Je n'étais pas capable d'élever un enfant. J'étais à peine capable de discuter avec quelqu'un, je ne pouvais que vivre seul, sans quoi j'aurais pu commettre des choses horribles.

Avec lenteur, il saisit le visage de Teddy entre ses mains et se força à le regarder tout comme Teddy le regardait en ce moment.

\- Je n'ai pas pu te voir grandir, Teddy. Mais tu es devenu un jeune homme très bien.

Mais Teddy secoua la tête et se libéra de son emprise. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de le regarder avec une détermination inhabituelle qui interloqua Harry.

\- Je ne suis pas ton fils, Harry.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il le savait, mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Teddy s'était levé, penché sur lui, et l'avait embrassé.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés, le troisième jour, mais c'était alors un simple geste de réconfort. Du moins, c'est ce que Harry avait supposé, mais il commençait à en douter vu la manière dont le garçon avait de mouvoir les lèvres contre les siennes. L'adolescent n'était pas brusque mais tendre. Il n'hésitait absolument pas dans ses gestes, alors qu'il glissait une main sur sa nuque, attrapant délicatement la base de ses cheveux. On aurait dit qu'il avait l'habitude. Bien plus l'habitude que Harry, en tout cas.

Teddy se recula et lui jeta un regard intense que Harry lui rendit calmement. Tout son mal-être avait disparu dans le baiser, pour laisser place à une étrange sérénité.

\- Tu ne réagis pas ?

\- Tu aurais voulu que je te repousse ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Heu, ou que tu m'embrasses en retour, je sais pas. Enfin, que tu fasses quelque chose, quoi.

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirèrent légèrement alors qu'il sentait une pointe d'amusement naître en lui. Les cheveux de Teddy changeaient nerveusement de couleur alors qu'il le regardait en biais.

\- Je pensais que tu avais compris que ce n'était pas trop mon « truc », depuis le temps que tu vis ici.

\- Les garçons ?

\- Les interactions sociales.

\- Ah, ça.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Donc... ça ne te gêne pas que je t'embrasse, c'est bien ça ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi répondre. Est-ce que cela le gênait ? Pas vraiment. Était-ce pour autant une raison de se laisser faire ? Pas sûr.

Avant de se positionner lui-même, Harry choisit de s'intéresser aux raisons de Teddy :

\- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?

Les cheveux de Teddy virèrent au bleu turquoise, tirant vers le vert, avant de se stabiliser sur du bleu ciel. Son regard se fit déterminé alors qu'il répondait :

\- Parce que je te trouve beau.

Cette phrase fit écho à celle qu'il lui avait déjà dite, autrefois, lorsque Teddy avait fixé sa nudité dans la chambre de Harry. Cependant, l'adolescent ne s'arrêta pas là :

\- Aussi parce que tu es maladroit, et que je trouve ça mignon. Et parce que tu es gentil, à ta manière. Parce que je t'apprécie. Et même parfois, je t'aime. Pas comme un père, mais comme un homme avec qui l'on veut échanger un baiser. Est-ce qu'on peut le faire ?

Prenant appui sur le dossier de la chaise et la table afin de ne pas trop appuyer sur sa jambe, Harry se mit debout à son tour, nullement gêné par la proximité de leurs torses qui fit pourtant rougir d'autant plus Teddy, comme si cela était plus intime ou embarrassant qu'un baiser. Il ne répondit pourtant pas à la question de Teddy, restant dans un silence intimidant.

Cela ne suffit pas à le faire abandonner.

\- Si tu étais capable de quitter cette maison, tu pourrais y réfléchir plus facilement, non ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où son filleul voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que Teddy le tire doucement mais fermement vers la porte menant à l'extérieur.

\- Je viens de te dire que je ne peux pas quitter cette maison, soupira Harry en se demandant s'il avait seulement été entendu.

\- Tu ne peux pas la quitter seul, c'est sûr, acquiesça Teddy sans cesser son avancée pour autant. Mais je ne te lâche pas, d'accord ?

Il appuya ces mots en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs mains, mais Harry n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Une fois devant la porte que Harry n'avait pas empruntée depuis des années, Teddy s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bleu ciel apaisant, autant que son sourire. Ils se faisaient de nouveau face, les torses presque collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles presque mêlés.

\- En six jours, tu ne m'as pas fait le moindre mal, Harry. Tu n'es pas dangereux au point de ne pas pouvoir aller marcher cinq minutes dans le parc. Tu me fais confiance ?

Harry voulut dire que non, il ne lui faisait pas confiance, pas du tout, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi grave. Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas qu'un danger pour les autres, que c'était lui qui avait souffert ces six derniers jours, c'est lui qui avait honte, qui craignait l'avenir. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à l'adolescent en face de lui, qui semblait aussi déterminé à lui venir en aide que Harry l'avait été pour sauver Ginny de la Chambre des Secrets.

Alors, avec réticence, il hocha la tête et prit une inspiration tremblante lorsque Teddy relâcha une de ses mains pour attraper la poignée, dernier rempart avant le monde du dehors.

\- C'est fermé à clef, grogna Teddy.

L'effet dramatique brisé, malgré sa nervosité, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

.

Ils marchaient lentement, à l'extérieur de la maison.

Teddy était particulièrement attentif, comme si son parrain allait s'écrouler d'un instant à l'autre. Harry était particulièrement vigilant, comme si une explosion allait les avaler à tout moment. En conclusion, ils n'avançaient pas vite, pas vite du tout.

Et ils n'avaient pas encore atteint le portail de la petite cour.

Harry habitait dans un petit village de campagne, principalement moldu mais avec quelques points sorciers, comme des cheminées publiques (celles-là même que Teddy avait prises pour venir ici). Il y avait une petite dizaine de maisons, des chats et des chiens reposant à l'ombre ou profitant du soleil pour une sieste au chaud, mais aucun habitant humain en vue. Heureusement, se dit Teddy, vu le niveau de stress que Harry avait déjà.

Il lui tenait toujours la main, ou plutôt, Harry la lui broyait sans compassion alors que, pas à pas, ils se rapprochaient de la dernière frontière avec l'extérieur du territoire du plus grand sorcier que leur siècle ait connu, mais qui tremblait actuellement comme un Botruc hors de son arbre.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, marmonna Harry qui semblait prêt à faire demi-tour d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Mais non, mais non, insista Teddy en lui envoyant le sourire le plus rassurant qu'il avait en réserve. Tout va bien.

\- Pour l'instant, peut-être, mais si...

\- Si quoi ? Quelle est la pire chose qui pourrait arriver, Harry ?

L'adulte ne répondit rien. Ils étaient arrivés au portail, que Teddy n'ouvrit cependant pas. Il voulait que Harry réussisse à faire ce geste lui-même. Si quelqu'un d'autre le faisait à sa place, cela perdrait tout son sens.

\- Il ne va rien arriver de mal, fit Teddy avec douceur. Je serai avec toi, il n'y a personne d'autre qui te regarde. Alors sois un peu Gryffondor, et sortons de là.

Harry resta immobile, le visage impassible, à tel point que Teddy crut bien que jamais il n'accepterait de sortir.

Mais finalement, le Survivant prit une profonde inspiration, qui sembla redresser son torse et rallumer dans ses yeux une lueur de détermination que Teddy n'avait encore jamais vue. D'un geste lent, mais ferme, Harry guida sa main libre jusqu'à la barrière métallique et saisit la poignée. Il l'actionna et elle s'ouvrit sans un bruit, découvrant la route qu'il y avait au-delà. Après un dernier moment, où Teddy retint son souffle, Harry fit un pas en avant.

Il sortit de sa propriété.

Et lui tenait toujours la main.

.

Harry était assis sur le canapé de son salon. Il tremblait un peu, résultat de la chute d'adrénaline et de la fatigue de sa marche. Teddy était assis à côté de lui, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Leurs mains étaient moites, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se résigner à le lâcher.

Il l'avait fait. Après toutes ces années de renfermement et de peur, il était sorti de chez lui et était allé marcher dehors !

C'était anodin pour la plupart des gens, mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu... et tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir le refaire. Et pourtant, Teddy le lui avait permis. Ils n'étaient pas allés très loin, ils avaient simplement dépassé les maisons des paysans et marché jusqu'à la forêt avant de revenir sans croiser personne, mais pour Harry, c'était déjà bien plus que ce dont il se croyait capable.

En rentrant, Harry avait soulevé son pantalon et avait vu les signes promis par les lectures de Hermione : les arabesques étaient devenues blanches. Bientôt, les dernières traces qui en resteraient seraient les irrégularités de sa peau. La malédiction était vaincue.

Grâce à la pierre de soleil, et grâce à Teddy, la morne vie du Survivant venait de trembler.

Ce n'était rien, ce tremblement, à peine un frémissement dans l'univers, à peine un souffle sur l'océan, une petite miette au milieu d'un grand tout. Mais à l'échelle de Harry, avec le monstre d'interdit qu'il s'était imposé, il n'aurait pas cru cela possible.

Alors si un petit tremblement pouvait avoir lieu, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Voldemort pouvait renverser le monde.

\- Comment tu te sens ? demanda son filleul qui le regardait attentivement.

Merveilleusement bien. Reconnaissant. Fou de joie. Terrifié. Exalté. Déterminé... Harry aurait voulu répondre tout cela, mais il n'était pas capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il venait de se redécouvrir, de prendre conscience que tous les miracles qu'il était autrefois capable d'accomplir étaient de nouveau à sa portée. Découvrir une chambre secrète, vaincre des monstres, cambrioler Gringotts, affronter des mages noirs, revenir de la mort... Plus rien ne lui faisait peur, plus aucun obstacle ne se dressait devant lui.

Il se sentait libre ! Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait !

Et comme il ne réussissait pas à parler, il saisit le visage de Teddy entre ses mains et posa sur son front un baiser sonore. Puis il se ravisa, jeta ses réticences à la poubelle, et posa un véritable baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le gémissement surpris du plus jeune le calma à peine assez pour qu'il s'écarte, prêt à lui présenter ses excuses, mais Teddy ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité, se rapprochant à son tour pour l'embrasser. Cette fois, Harry avait bien compris qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lien familiaux qui s'exprimaient de la sorte, c'était comme avec Ginny... Ou plutôt, comme avec Cho, mais Harry à la place de la jeune fille en détresse ayant besoin de réconfort.

Sa relation avec Cho s'était plutôt mal finie, alors cette comparaison n'était pas optimale, mais il ne désirait pas forcément une grande histoire d'amour.

Juste un peu de bonheur, pour se préparer au moment où sa vie reprendrait.

Les multiples baisers se succédèrent, jusqu'à ce que Harry finisse à moitié allongé sur le canapé, Teddy l'ayant chevauché dans sa fougue sans lâcher leurs lèvres très longtemps. Ils se calmèrent néanmoins, Harry n'ayant toujours pas la force nécessaire pour en faire autant que ce que le plus jeune aurait envie. Mais cela semblait convenir à Teddy qui, bien installé sur son ventre, le bras appuyé sur le canapé pour soutenir sa tête, regardait Harry avec passion.

\- Il va se passer quoi, maintenant ?

Harry sourit, avec une confiance qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais. Tous ses rêves étaient remontés à la surface. Pas dépourvus de doutes, ça non, les risques étaient toujours là... mais le courage nécessaire pour les affronter était revenu.

\- Je vais remplir cette maison, comme elle aurait toujours dû l'être.

.


	7. Chapter 7

_Voici le dernier chapitre de Une Semaine avec Toi, et ça me fait très plaisir de pouvoir le partager avec vous._

_Je tenais à remercier Lucky Devil, ma bêta géniale qui me fait toujours rire avec ses remarques et ses anecdotes sur la langue française (je pense qu'elle essaie de me rendre moins mauvaise en grammaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche :p)_

_Ce n'est pas la seule qui mérite un petit mot ici : **Ilinia, Cmoi, **__**Morganevermeiren,**** Tekilou, lesaccrosdelamerceri, brigitte26, Laeticia-chan **pour avoir déposé sur votre passage quelques mots d'encouragements qui m'ont vraiment touché :) C'est grâce aux review que les auteurs ont envie de poster, alors merci à vous !  
_

_A présent, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce dernier chapitre. Profitez bien._

_Yume u_u_

* * *

**Chapitre 7e jour :**

.

Le premier arriva vers les cinq heures du matin. Teddy ne l'aurait probablement découvert que deux ou trois heures plus tard, lorsqu'il se serait lui-même réveillé, si le nouveau venu n'avait pas ponctué son arrivée d'un rugissant :

\- HARRY !

Réveillé en sursaut, Teddy regarda autour de lui avec incompréhension, remarquant qu'il était toujours dans le canapé où il s'était endormi la veille avec son parrain. Ce dernier était déjà debout, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres alors qu'il s'avançait légèrement pour être en vue du couloir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Ronald Weasley apparut, grand roux aux allures de joueur de Quidditch.

Il y eut un instant, à peine une seconde, où les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le yeux. Puis Harry s'élança, Ronald aussi, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le Survivant soulevé du sol par la force de l'autre.

\- Oh, bon sang ! Oh, bon sang ! jurait le roux. Quand Mione me l'a dit, je n'y croyais pas, Merlin, ça semblait trop beau, mais là, tu me le confirmes ! Je suis venu à l'instant où j'ai reçu ta lettre !

Il le reposa à terre et l'observa sous toutes les coutures. Il eut un mouvement de bras vers les hanches de Harry, qu'il retint au dernier moment, et Teddy se dit qu'il avait voulu lui baisser le pantalon pour voir son genoux mais s'en était finalement empêché.

\- Tu es guéri, alors ? C'est sûr ?

\- Tous les signes le disent en tout cas.

\- Bon sang, répéta une fois de plus Ronald. Je suis tellement heureux pour toi.

Il le reprit dans ses bras et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua Teddy. Ce dernier était resté sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire.

Ronald lui envoya un grand sourire et, après avoir lâché Harry, vint lui serrer la main.

\- Ma femme m'a raconté. Courage pour faire fondre ce gaillard-là. T'es pas le premier à t'y essayer, gamin.

\- Le gaillard entend ce que tu dis, et le gamin se débrouille très bien sans tes encouragements.

\- Sérieux ? s'étonna Ron en jetant un regard surpris à son meilleur ami. Je croyais que tu avais un faible seulement pour les nénettes inaccessibles. Genre veuve, ou petite sœur de ton meilleur ami.

Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant en hochant la tête.

\- Tu me diras, Teddy est le fils de ton presque-oncle, ton filleul et tu as presque deux fois son âge. On reste dans le compliqué, comme tu aimes. Aïe !

Harry, qui venait de le frapper à l'épaule, souriait.

Jamais Teddy n'avait vu Harry si à l'aise, si ouvert à la discussion, sans hésitation, sans froncement de sourcils, sans temps de silence entre les phrases. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher comment formuler ses phrases, elles se formaient d'elles-même pour Ronald Weasley. Teddy aurait voulu croire que c'était sa situation actuelle, avec la sortie, la malédiction et le baiser, mais il avait bien l'impression que c'était surtout son meilleur ami qui le rendait ainsi.

Teddy en fut jaloux, un instant. Mais voir Harry aussi détendu balaya toute pensée négative.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je suis mort, moi. Il y a des heures pour réveiller les gens, Ry, tu abuses !

\- C'est toi qui as débarqué au milieu de la nuit, contrat aussitôt Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Détail, détail. Sinon, ma chambre est toujours au même endroit ?

\- Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

\- Parfait, sourit Ron. Dans ce cas je vais finir ma nuit. J'irai chercher mes affaires demain.

Teddy se mit debout alors que Harry prenait une inspiration tremblante.

\- Tu veux dire que tu restes ?

\- Bonne chance pour me faire partir d'ici, maintenant que tu es guéri. Je ne te lâche plus.

Ils s'enlacèrent une fois de plus, émus, et Teddy sourit à son tour.

Puis un immense bâillement le prit. Lui aussi allait se coucher dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil pour sa dernière journée, avant de laisser la maison retourner aux mains de Kreattur.

En rejoignant son lit, il évita de penser à s'il serait toujours là ou non la semaine prochaine, ou si Harry ne voudrait pas de lui.

.

Harry vivait depuis des années dans un calme profond, où aucun son ne troublait jamais sa quiétude, l'unique autre habitant des lieux sachant se rendre plus discret qu'une ombre. Il s'était habitué au silence, raison pour laquelle la dispute le réveilla, même si les voix étaient étouffées et tentaient de rester de l'ordre des chuchotements.

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Harry sourit.

Ce ton, il le connaissait par cœur, il avait passé des années à entendre ce genre d'échanges dans la salle commune, lorsque l'une accusait d'avoir fait ou pas fait quelque chose et que l'autre s'en défendait vivement. Il écouta longtemps l'échange, se sentant étonnamment détendu par l'interaction, puis ouvrit finalement les paupières. Il se redressa dans le lit et enleva ses draps, prêt à se lever.

La vision de son genou le figea et son souffle se dérégla un instant.

Les marques de la malédiction avaient presque disparu.

La pierre de soleil avait fonctionné.

Il eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se reprendre, contemplant sa jambe avec autant d'appréhension que d'émerveillement. Cette chose qu'il avait cru impossible pendant des années arrivait finalement, c'est à peine s'il pouvait y croire. C'était un miracle... Une bénédiction.

Il appuya ses mains sur son visage durant plusieurs secondes, laissant ses battements de cœur reprendre un rythme acceptable, puis se leva.

Après s'être habillé, il sortit de sa chambre et rejoignit l'étage où, comme il l'avait deviné, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de se disputer.

\- ... Je comprends ton impatience, mais tu ne pouvais pas attendre le matin pour venir ?

\- C'est bon je te dis, pourquoi tu en fais des tonnes comme ça ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas bon ! Pense un peu à Harry, il a à peine envoyé la lettre que tu...

\- J'ai envoyé la lettre pour vous autoriser à venir dès que vous le voudrez, intervint Harry en attirant leur attention. Même si c'est vrai que tu aurais pu attendre Hermione, Ron.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase que sa meilleure amie se jetait dans ses bras.

\- Harry ! Alors, ça a marché ? Tu es vraiment guéri ?

\- Tu en doutais ? s'étonna Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

Hermione le lâcha aussitôt et tenta de faire bonne mine en affirmant un « pas du tout » qui ne le convainquit guère, mais lui tira un sourire.

Il chercha la façon dont il pourrait lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de l'emménagement de Ron, si elle était d'accord, si elle comptait venir également. Il ne voulait pas paraître égoïste en exigeant une réponse alors qu'il venait seulement d'ouvrir ses portes. D'un autre côté, il en avait _besoin._ Il lui était nécessaire de savoir si sa solitude allait perdurer, si le trio d'or allait pouvoir se reformer, si elle allait pouvoir profiter de ce qu'il avait enfin à leur offrir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de poser la question. Après un dernier sourire, elle attrapa Ron par le bras et le tira vers sa chambre pour qu'il l'aide à vider ses cartons.

En les entendant se disputer à nouveau, dans la pièce qu'il avait décorée lui-même, apercevant leurs silhouettes dans le cadre de la porte entrouverte, Harry se sentit terriblement soulagé et heureux.

.

En cuisine, Teddy s'occupait du petit-déjeuner, plus copieux que d'habitude. Il avait entendu les voix de Hermione, son mari et Harry à l'étage. Vu l'heure (le soleil n'était pas encore levé), ils n'avaient pas encore dû manger, Teddy mettait donc tout son cœur à préparer de quoi remplir leurs ventres.

Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Dès ce matin, ça ne pouvait plus attendre.

Mais sous quelle forme ? S'il disait : « Harry, maintenant qu'on s'est roulé un patin et qu'on s'est couchés ensemble, même si on n'a pas couché ensemble, est-ce que moi aussi je peux rester ici ? »

OK, non, pas comme ça. Il faudrait un peu plus de subtilité quand même... Plus quelque chose comme : « Harry, acceptes-tu que l'on se mette en couple et qu'on vive ensemble ? »

Hm, pas idéal non plus. Ça faisait romantique, et Harry n'avait pas l'air d'être un grand romantique. Ce qui lui conviendrait mieux serait un truc plus concret, du genre : « Vu que ma chambre est déjà prête et que c'est grâce à moi que tu acceptes de socialiser, j'ai le droit de rester ici, pas vrai ? »

Est-ce que ce n'était pas un peu trop Serpentard ? Est-ce que Harry aimait les Serpentard ? Les idées Serpentard ?

\- Un truc qu'on ne sait pas en général, c'est qu'il a failli être envoyé là-bas.

Teddy faillit envoyer ses pancakes au plafond tant il ne s'attendait pas à être interrompu dans ses pensées. Ses pensées qu'il disait probablement à voix haute, vu la manière dont Ronald Weasley l'avait interrompu. À l'étage, Teddy pouvait encore entendre des voix, lui indiquant que Harry et Hermione devaient toujours y être.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il au rouquin installé devant une assiette et des couverts, prêt à se restaurer.

\- Harry, lui répondit-il. Il a failli être réparti chez les vert et argent, mais il a demandé au Choixpeau « tout sauf Serpentard », et voilà, un Gryffondor !

\- On peut faire ça ? s'étonna Teddy.

\- Apparemment. Le petit-déj' est bientôt prêt ? Harry m'a dit que c'était délicieux ici.

\- Heu, oui c'est prêt là.

Teddy coupa le feu et amena les différents aliments sur la table de la cuisine. Au bout d'un moment, il n'y tint plus et demanda :

\- Harry a vraiment dit que c'était délicieux ?

Ron ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à remplir son assiette. Une fois qu'elle déborda de bacon et de pancakes, il consentit à lui répondre :

\- Harry ne fait jamais de compliments tels quels. Faut que tu le saches, Teddy, ou tu seras déçu. Faut lire à la fois entre les lignes, et dans les expressions du visage. Moi, je décrypte tout au nez.

\- À l'instinct vous voulez dire ?

\- Non, au nez.

\- ... À l'odorat ? tenta Teddy en fronçant les sourcils.

Ron fronça les sourcils et tapota son propre nez.

\- Littéralement au nez. La manière dont il le fronce et tout. C'est vachement efficace, je te jure.

Teddy ne répondit rien, troublé, et remplit son assiette à son tour. Il s'apprêtait à commencer quand du bruit retentit dans le salon, suivi d'une voix :

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Teddy fronça les sourcils, ayant l'impression de reconnaître cette voix douce et grave sans parvenir à mettre un visage dessus.

\- Dans la cuisine ! cria Ron en réponse.

Après d'autres bruits de fracas, un homme portant environ trois sacs par main et un pot de mandragore géante accroché sur le dos apparut.

Et pas n'importe quel homme : Neville Londubat, son magnifique professeur de botanique !

\- Bonjour, monsieur Lupin, le salua-t-il avec ce sourire rassurant qui avait fait fondre tous les première année depuis qu'il était devenu prof. Salut Ron, tu es là tôt. Je pensais être le premier arrivé en partant aux aurores.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami, c'est moi qui arrive le premier, répliqua le rouquin en se levant avec un sourire taquin. J'ai débarqué dès que la lettre est arrivée, au milieu de la nuit !

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas une course de vitesse ?

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains... Enfin, Ron attrapa le poignet de monsieur Londubat, puisque ce dernier avait les mains prises.

Teddy savait bien sûr que son professeur était un héros de guerre qui avait été à l'école avec le Survivant. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient amis, cependant. Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, la chambre remplie de plantes bizarres devait être pour lui.

\- T'as mangé au fait, Nev' ?

\- Non, pas encore. Dès que j'ai vu la lettre en me levant ce matin, j'ai préparé mes affaires et je suis venu directement. J'avais oublié de manger.

\- Pose-toi alors, répondit Ron en tapotant la chaise à côté de lui. Teddy est un excellent cuisinier.

\- Oh, je veux bien. Je vais juste déposer ça dans ma chambre.

\- Un coup de main ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Ron se leva, attrapant une brioche avant de saisir d'une main quelques sacs que tenait Neville. Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant l'adolescent seul.

Où en était-il, déjà ? Ah oui, la manière dont il voulait demander à Harry s'il pouvait rester ici. Et s'il partait plutôt sur quelque chose comme...

\- Teddy ?

Teddy se pétrifia et tout son cerveau sembla pris dans la glace. Harry était dans l'entrée de la pièce, le regardant avec son éternel air impassible tirant vers le grognon.

\- Oui ?

Sa voix était partie vers les aigus, mais Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer.

\- J'aimerais que l'on discute. De ce qu'il s'est passé hier, entre autres.

\- Hum-hum, fut tout ce que Teddy réussit à dire.

\- Comme tu le sais, cela fait un moment que... Eh bien, que je ne fréquente plus grand-monde. Et puis tu es jeune, tu as peut-être d'autres... Enfin...

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble ?

En fait, s'il avait eu le temps d'envisager cette phrase avant, il aurait probablement supprimé cette option pour s'empêcher de la dire. Même si Hermione lui avait dit d'être clair, là, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Surtout en voyant la manière dont Harry s'était figé de surprise en entendant la demande de Teddy.

\- Vu qu'on s'est embrassé et tout. Que je t'aime aussi. Et puis, on s'est embrassé, tu étais d'accord. Tu étais d'accord, pas vrai ? Et on a dormi ensemble, donc... Donc...

Teddy bégaya la suite sans qu'aucun mot n'ait de sens. Il fallait dire que Harry le fixait et ses yeux verts étaient un peu trop intenses pour Teddy. Ses silences le rendaient toujours aussi perdu sur la réaction qu'il était censé avoir. D'habitude, il finissait par les rompre pour briser le malaise, mais cette fois il se retint. Et ce fut Harry qui prit la parole le premier.

\- Hier, tu m'as demandé si je pourrais t'embrasser si j'étais capable de quitter cette maison. Tu m'as fait quitter la maison, et je t'ai embrassé. N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

\- Heu, si, mais pas que. Je veux dire... Il n'y a pas que les baisers.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ses cheveux changèrent brusquement de couleur, ses joues rougirent, et il se rectifia vivement :

\- Je ne parle pas de sexe ! Enfin... Je pensais vraiment à sortir avec toi. Te tenir la main, discuter, être intime. Mais pas dans le sens _intime, _tu vois, plus dans le sens... où tu n'as plus peur d'être toi-même parce que tu as confiance en moi.

Arrivé au bout de sa locution, Teddy s'attendait à ce que Harry retourne dans un de ses longs silences, mais il n'en fut rien.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que j'accepte par pure reconnaissance ?

\- Non. Même si ça commence par de la reconnaissance, je garde espoir que ça évolue vers le même genre d'amour que le mien.

Et aussi parce qu'il était désespéré, mais ça, Teddy le garda pour lui.

Cette fois, par contre, le silence revint. Sourcils froncés, Harry réfléchissait très sérieusement à ses paroles, comme s'il en analysait chaque mot, comme s'il pesait les avantages et les inconvénients. Teddy attendait, raide comme une armure, sa métamorphose incontrôlable agitant ses cheveux. Il avait peur et avait de l'espoir en même temps. Il avait l'impression que tout son monde allait basculer au moment même où Harry allait donner sa réponse. Si c'était un oui, il s'évanouirait probablement de bonheur. Si c'était un non, il irait probablement pleurer dans les jupes de sa grand-mère. Même si, connaissant Harry, ce n'allait pas être une réponse claire du tout, un « peut-être » ou un « tu n'as qu'à deviner tout seul ce que j'en pense » qui le frustrerait terriblement. Il en était déjà frustré. Pourquoi n'avait-il toujours pas sa réponse ? À quoi pouvait bien réfléchir Harry pendant tout ce temps ? N'était-ce pas une question simple ? Pourquoi... ?

\- OK.

Teddy cligna longtemps des yeux, sans comprendre. Puis Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres, et il comprit.

.

Harry ferma les yeux, concentré autant pour apprécier la sensation de la douceur d'une bouche contre la sienne que pour analyser les sentiments que cela éveillait en lui.

Il ne s'agissait certes pas de cet amour décrit par Teddy. Il ne savait pas s'il trouvait le garçon « beau », même s'il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de l'observer intensément. « Je t'aime comme un homme avec qui l'on veut échanger un baiser, » lui avait-il aussi dit. Harry avait envie d'échanger des baisers avec lui, alors peut-être que leurs amours n'étaient pas si différentes que ça, finalement.

Il se recula finalement et rouvrit les paupières. Les cheveux de Teddy étaient d'un vert presque fluorescent, ce qui jurait assez avec le rouge de ses joues. Mais avec le sourire ému qu'il arborait, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire également.

Longtemps, ils se regardèrent en silence, et puis Teddy lui prit les mains, enlaçant leurs doigts. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, chastement, et Harry pensa à tout ce que le garçon avait fait pour lui, jusqu'à présent. À ce qu'il lui avait offert, à ce qu'il allait lui offrir.

Le Survivant se rappela qu'il voulait lui demander la permission de contacter Andromeda pour lui demander la garde, ou les inviter tous deux à vivre ici (la chambre de Ginny était libre après tout). Avec cette histoire de couple, il n'avait pas réussi à prononcer sa demande correctement. Lorsque le baiser prendrait fin, il lui demanderait directement. Il espérait vraiment que Teddy dirait oui...

\- Je suis très content pour vous, mais je vous préviens : en tant que professeur, je ne te laisserai pas toucher mon élève plus intimement avant ses dix-sept ans.

Harry se recula, vit la gêne de son filleul avant de tourner la tête vers Neville qui était redescendu finir son petit-déjeuner. Le botaniste souriait à l'entrée de la pièce, comme Ron qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste amical. Harry ignorait qu'ils s'étaient ainsi rapprochés depuis le temps qu'il ne les avait pas vu, mais cela faisait plaisir à voir.

\- Ça sent bon, fit une petite voix derrière Ron et Neville. Est-ce qu'il y a du pudding ?

Surpris, les deux hommes se séparèrent et se retournèrent, dévoilant Luna avec un énorme sac à dos multicolore recouvert de bibelots dorés qui cliquetaient les uns contre les autres. Elle déposa son sac dans les bras de Ron, comme s'il était son porteur, et vint s'asseoir à table.

Harry fut obligé de l'imiter, sentant ses jambes faiblir. Il ne lâcha pas les mains de Teddy pour autant, qui fut obligé de suivre le mouvement, venant tout près de lui.

\- Tu viens vivre ici, Luna ? demanda Ron en avisant la lettre qu'elle avait déposée à côté de son assiette.

\- Ma chambre attendait que Harry ait arrêté de se morfondre pour m'accueillir. Je n'allais pas continuer de la laisser seule, enfin !

\- Tu sais qu'il s'agit d'une pièce, pas vrai ? demanda Ron en levant un sourcil.

\- Oh Ron, tu es toujours aussi drôle ! s'exclama Luna en éclatant de rire.

Harry observait l'échange en silence, la gorge nouée. Luna riant, Ron confus, Neville souriant avec indulgence, Teddy un peu perdu. Puis Hermione quand elle les rejoignit à son tour dans la cuisine, demandant ce que son mari et Neville faisaient plantés là, debout dans l'entrée de la pièce.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de se passer, à quel point tout avait évolué aussi vite.

Une semaine plus tôt, il se « morfondait », comme disait Luna, dans sa grande maison vide, n'acceptant que Kreattur comme compagnie, s'épuisant jour après jour à tenter de contenir la malédiction, à maîtriser sa magie instable, à éviter de penser au temps qui passait sans lui, au-dehors. Et maintenant, il touchait un être humain sans se sentir mal à l'aise. Il y avait de la vie dans sa cuisine, toutes les chambres allaient être occupées, comme il en rêvait il y a des années.

\- Ça va, Harry ?

Teddy s'accroupit, détachant l'une de ses mains pour la déposer sur la joue de Harry. Elle était humide, il pleurait sans doute.

\- Oui, répondit Harry d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Oui, ça va.

Malgré les incertitudes qui persistaient encore, Harry avait retrouvé l'espoir. Il n'avait besoin que de ça pour avoir le courage d'avancer de nouveau.

Fin.


End file.
